Délivrance
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: L'histoire déchirante de Yuya et Kyo. Elle se situent un ans après le retour de Kyo. Qu'arriverais t'il a Yyua si Kyo disparaissait. Notre fleur trouvera t'elle un moyen de s'épanouir a nouveau ?
1. Introduction

MERCI DE VOTRE INDULGENCE

* * *

Le bruit de clapotis résonnait dans la maison recouvrant le silence pesant de ses murs, les fenêtres grinçaient légèrement a cause du vent. Mais je n'entendais plus rien.

Silence.

Juste ce silence pesant. J'étais debout devant la porte d'entrée encore ouverte, la pluie s'infiltrant dans la maison glissant sur les lames du parquet. Depuis combien de temps étais je dans cette position, devant cette porte les bras ballants les yeux écarquillé et ma voix éteinte. Je trembla un frisson parcourant ma peau, me réveillant ainsi.

« Kyo ! »

Je courus ouvrant chaque porte la panique me gagnant, je criais son nom, espérant une réponse voulant retarder ma prise de conscience.

« Kyo ! »

Vide, seul des pièces vides, froides et sans vie. Je cria a nouveau la maison devenant un affreux piège, ma voix résonnant comme réponse a mes appels. Il fallait que je regarde a nouveau, il peut s'être caché pour m'inquiéter et s'amuser de mon désarroi. Je trébucha la douleur dissipant le nuage d'illusion que j'avais persister a maintenir. Je me replia sur moi, mes yeux laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joue.

« Kyo ! »

Mon cœur se déchira et je réussis a déchirer ma gorge dans un cri de tristesse et de profond désespoir. Mon corps étant pris de soubresaut, je continua d'appeler ce démons aux milles victimes, ce démon aux yeux rouge flamboyant, ce démon que j'aime. Je frappa le sol, ma peau se déchirant a force le sang s'égouttant. Je cria encore et encore ma douleur. Faisant face a cette évidence destructrice.

Kyo est partis loin de moi a jamais.

Combien de temps suis-je rester ainsi, immobile sur le sol. Les poings en sang et le visage détruit par le chagrin et la folie. Ma gorge me brûlait tellement et mes paupière son si lourde, mon ventre me fait souffrir mais mon coeur encore plus. Je suis tellement fatigué ….

L'obscurité.

« Yuya ! »

Ma tête est si lourde, tellement lourde. Mes paupière papillon aire et je distingua une forme flou. Le nom de Kyo quitta mes lèvres et a nouveau les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, la forme caressa mes cheveux avec douceur. Je commença a distinguer les trait féminin de Okuni. Les larmes s'amplifièrent et je posa mes mains sur mes yeux. Elles étaient bandé, le sang tachant le tissus de lin. Je pleura encore et encore, Okuni caressant doucement mes cheveux avec compassion. Mes larmes se tarir finalement, ma gorge me brûlant toujours intensément

« Bois, tu en as besoin, j'ai demandé a Akari de venir ici pour t'examiné. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors et tu était dans un piètre états lorsque je t'ai trouvé …  
_ Il est partit, il ne reviendra pas.

_ ...

_ J'ai raison, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux restant silencieuse, je me leva titubant mes jambes étant douloureusement lourdes.

« Yuya attend ! Tu n'est pas en états de…  
_ Je pars.  
_ Qu…quoi ?! Attend Yuya tu…  
_ S'il te plaît Okuni laisse moi, pars je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni personne pouvant me le rappeler. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis baissa la tête reposant le verre d'eau puis disparaissant tel une ombre. Je réussis a me déplacer difficilement lâchant quelques grognement douloureux lorsque j'utilisais mes mains. Je réunis doucement mes affaires. Ils n'avait rien laissé de son passage, qui pourrais croire qu'un homme est vécus ici presque une année entière ? Personne. Après plusieurs longues et pénibles heures je réussis a prendre le strict nécessaire. Je sortis de la maison, la pluie n'avait cessé de tombé, transformant le chemin en une terre boueuse et désagréable. Je m'éloignais doucement, long de cette maison, loin des souvenirs, loin de mon passé, loin de cette vie que j'avais tant aimée. Loin de lui et de son fantôme. Je me mordis la lèvre le chagrin reprenant a nouveau ma gorge. Je ne pus me résoudre et regarda cette vieille maison maintenant vide. Je m'inclina rendant un dernier salut puis me mit définitivement a dos, avançant rapidement. Je n'avais besoin de plus personne. Ni de Kyo, ni des quatre sacrée du ciel, ni de Kyoshiro et de Sakuya, ni de Yukimura et de ses dix guerriers, ni de tigre et Mahiro, ni de Okuni et des Mibu. De personne. Je serais seule.

« Avec toi. »

Dis-je en caressant doucement mon ventre. Je n'aurais besoin que de lui, de lui et personne d'autre.

* * *

Suite ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 ^^

* * *

Le froid me rongeait la peau. Ma respiration formait un nuage de buée. Je resserra le tissus contre moi. Si froid. Je marchais depuis trois semaines mettant le plus de distance entre moi et la maison. J'avais décidé d'aller au nord car je savais que Kyo n'aimait pas le froid, je savais qu'il n'irait a cette endroit que si cela étais nécessaire. Je savais, qu'il n'irais jamais là bas.  
Je me stoppa mon ventre me tiraillant, je me mis sur le bas côté et régurgita mon repas, essuyant vaguement ma bouche d'un revers de manche je soupira. Les nausées matinale était de plus en plus violente, je devais manger plus si je ne voulais pas que mon bébé en souffre. Je posa ma main sur mon ventre mon cœur se réchauffant, je ne laisserais jamais rien de mauvais lui arriver. Je me repris puis recommença a marcher.  
Le paysage était complètement différant, la neige et le froid y régnaient. J'avais réussis a trouver une ville quelques jours plus tôt, j'y dénicha des fourrures et des vêtements plus chaud ainsi que de la nourriture peu chère. Plusieurs personnes voulurent m'héberger le temps que le temps ce calme mais je refusa poliment, je voulais aller le plus au nord. Ils ne bronchèrent pas, n'essayant même pas de m'en dissuader Un commerçant eu la gentillesse de m'offrir une carte, il m'expliqua qu'au nord il y avait très peu de ville mais que j'y serais bien accueillis et que la ville le plus au nord était en réalité les terre du seigneur, un homme bon et très sage qui acceptera sans doute de me laisser une place au sein de cette ville. J'avais donc pris la décision d'y aller et d'y faire mon nouveau chez moi. Je caressa a nouveau mon ventre, un endroit ou moi et lui vivrions paisiblement. La nuit allait bientôt tomber je soupira regardant a nouveau la carte, la prochaine ville était proche a quelques lieu seulement, je pourrais y trouver un endroit ou dormir. J'accéléra les pas m'imaginant déjà devant un bol de soupe bien chaud.  
Je sursauta un craquement sourd me parvenant e n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question car soudainement le sol céda sous mes pied et je chuta dans cette gueule obscure.

« KYOOOO ! »

J'ai mal. Mon corps me fait si mal. Ma tête tourne j'ai l'impression que quelque un est en trin de me frapper le crâne avec un marteau. Je bougea un peu et lâcha un gémissements douloureux. Il fait si froid et j'ai si mal. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Je me mordis la lèvre puis ouvris péniblement les yeux, mon ventre me tortura férocement comme si on m'arrachait ce dernier…. Mon bébé ! Je réussi a me relever avec douleur.

« Mon bébé »

Dis je faiblement, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Du sang, trop de sang et tellement de douleur.

« Pas ça, pas mon bébé je vous en supplie pas mon bébé »

Je pleura encore et encore criant de douleur et de désespoir. J'avais si mal, je supplia encore et encore. J'avais déjà perdu Kyo, je ne voulais pas perdre mon bébé, il est la seule chose précieuse que j'ai encore. J'ai la soudaine impression d'autre enlacer de chaleur.

_Tout ira bien pour toi Yuya. Endors toi. Et laisse nous vous protéger._

Cette voix m'est si familière, je ferma les paupière donnant ma confiance a cette être de chaleur. M'endormant paisiblement. Je fus entouré d'une lumière blanche celle-ci me transportant dans un endroit chaleureux que je reconnus rapidement. La maison que moi et Kyo occupions. J'entra tranquillement fronçant les sourcils en entendant le choc du métal, je marcha tranquillement traversant la maison jusqu'au jardin. Je souris.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas finis de vous battre tous les deux ? »

Kyoshiro sourit bêtement baissant son sabre tandis que Kyo soupira, ils vinrent vers moi puis j'entendis al voix cristalline de Sakuya.

« J'ai fait du thé et Yuya a fait des gâteaux."

Je m'assis sur la terrasse souriant tranquillement puis mon regard se perdant dans le vague, je posa ma main sur mon ventre puis baissa mes yeux avec surprise. Mon ventre était si rond.

« Un problème Yuya ? »

Je releva les yeux puis souris.

« Il vient de donner un coup. »

Je vis les yeux de Kyo briller de fierté, Kyoshiro se leva puis vint devant moi posant ses mains sr mon ventre je leva les mains n'osant pas le déranger.

« Coucou c'est tonton Kyoshiro, t'inquiète pas on va bien s'entendre je sais que tu risque de venir très souvent me voir avec un père démoniaque et un mère cinglé tu viendra souvent te réfugier chez tonton Kyoshiro. »

J'eu un sourire crispé, j'entendis très nettement le sabre de Kyo sortir de son fourreau et tinter a l'oreille de…

« Tonton feu Kyoshiro sera plus vrai .  
_ J'aurais du dire un papa gamin.  
_ Tu vas mourir.  
_ Arrêtez tous les deux, Akari a dit qu'il ne fallait pas d'émotion forte !  
_ Exact alors du coup bonne soirée tous les deux laissez nous tranquille »

Le décors changea a nouveau, la nuit était bien avancé et je me sentais soudainement lasse. La porte coulissa, Kyo arriva tranquillement, je voulus me lever mais il se glissa derrière moi et me pris dans ses bras contre son dos.

« Il a vraiment bougé tout a l'heure ?  
_ Oui »

Il glissa ses mains sur mon ventre avec tendresse. Je me sentais si bien ici.

_Réveille toi. Il est temps._

Je fronça les sourcils mon corps me faisant a nouveau mal mais j'obéis docilement a ces êtres de chaleur. Les mains de Kyo se dissipèrent et je murmura son nom la réalité me revenant. Kyo n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus que moi et mon bébé. Je papillonna des yeux ma vue étant encore flou et la lumière trop forte. Je lâcha un gémissement, la douleur me réveillant je me releva et posa mes mains sur mon ventre avant de relever mes draps pour regarder si il y avait encore du sang. Je fus soulager de voir les draps immaculé et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, Je me repris rapidement en voyant la forme endormis sur le siège près de la porte. J'écarquilla les yeux, une jeune femme aux boucle blonde dormais paisiblement, elle ressemblait a une poupée avec son tein pâle. Je la vie bouger un peu puis se réveiller. Elle me regarda un instant, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu comme le ciel le jour de beau temps. Elle se leva puis vint vers moi.

« Vous allez mieux ?  
_Hmm, oui mon bébé. Il…  
_ Va bien, c'est un dur. Je dois avouer que votre chute ma énormément inquiété mais je suis soulagé vous vous en sortez avec juste quelques bleus et égratignures.  
_ Je suis soulagée.  
_ Moi aussi. Montrer moi vos mains et faites ceci. »

Elle me fit faire encore quelques geste pour vérifier si tout allait correctement. Lorsque tous fut finis elle souris timidement.

« Vos capacité motrice sont correctes, puis je ?  
_Oui allez y. »

Elle releva les draps puis le tissus de mon vêtement palpant mon ventre, je grimaça lorsqu'elle toucha un certain point.

« Douloureux ?  
_ Très.  
_ Vous désirez allez où ?  
_N'importe ou temps que je suis tranquille.  
_ Je vais devoir vous forcer a rester ici car je vous déconseille fortement tous stresse ou effort inconsidéré, comme une longue marche sous le froid.  
_ Je vais devoir rester ici ? D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
_ Je m'appelle Haru Fujisawa, je suis la personne m'occupant des soins dans ce village. Je vous ai trouvé dans un trou, j'imagine que vous avez chuté. Et cette ville ce trouve être Aomori.  
_ Aomori, si loin … »

Elle m'observa silencieusement puis repartis vers la porte.

« Je vais vous chercher a manger vous allez devoir reprendre des forces, pour votre bébé.  
_ Merci infiniment »

Elle sourit a nouveau puis disparus derrière le bois de la porte. Je réussis a m'extirper du lit et ouvris doucement la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, la neige ressortais par sa blancheur de l'obscurité nocturne. Je m'accouda a la fenêtre posant ensuite ma tête observant silencieusement ce spectacle, mon souffle se transformant en brume, je posa ma main sur mon ventre un petit sourire fendant mes lèvres.

« Un dur a cuir comme ton père »

* * *

suite ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

J'étais depuis deux semaine logé chez Haru, elle me surveillait de très près et vérifier a chaque fois qu'il y avait une douleur ou le moindre problème. Le dernier en datte était le fait que je ne voulais pas abuser plus longtemps de son hospitalité, j'avais décidé d'aller a l'auberge du village mais….

« Il n'y a pas d'auberge ?

_ Non aucune. On a des visiteurs certes, surtout pour le festival du printemps et de l'hiver mais l'auberge a fermé ses portes il y a 10ans à la mort de sa précédentes propriétaire et maintenant le bâtiment tombe juste un ruines.  
_ Et personne ne l'a jamais repris ?  
_ Non, jamais. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que le maire la donne au premier venus. »

Je resta silencieuse par la suite jouant avec ma nourriture étant devenus très difficiles ces derniers jours, sans parler des nausées. Je soupira, comment une ville ne pouvait avoir d'auberge, les passants devait avec la charité des villageois pour ne pas dormis sous les étoiles surtout en hiver. Une auberge de plus ne peut être que florissante et un revenus idéale. De plus ça donne un avantage pour la ville. Je me leva et regarda Haru un sourire triomphant.

« Je vais la prendre.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ L'auberge. Je vais la prendre !  
_ Yuya… tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête récemment ?  
_ Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit, je vais la prendre, j'aurais un toit une situation financière et en plus les passants s'arrêteront plus souvent.

_ J'ai raison ?  
_ Euh … oui ?  
_ Bien c'est décidé alors.  
_ Avant que tu ne prenne ta décision définitive suis moi, habille toi chaudement. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

J'acquiesça et pris de quoi me couvrir. Haru marchait devant moi a pas lent. Après plusieurs minutes nous arrivâmes a une vieille bâtisse le toit était a refaire, les murs devait être repeint et je continuais a faire une liste mentale de tous ce qu'il y avait a refaire en comptent le nombre important de rongeur qui avaient dû s'y loger.

« Qu'Est-ce que s'est cette endroit ?  
_ L'auberge.  
_…. Pardon ?  
_ C'Est-ce que tu veux acheter, je crois qu'il y a encore tous les meuble dedans je te garantis rien pour les draps, et les bains doivent être dans un état monstrueux. »

Je cessa de respirer pendent quelques secondes puis prenant mon courage a deux mains j'entra dans le bâtiment. La poussière et la crasse étaient omniprésente, je vis plusieurs et désagréable toiles d'araignées. Haru me suivait grimaçant lorsqu'une bestiole peu importe son origine apparaissait. Je visitais tranquillement étrangement, malgré les dégâts, j'étais de plus en plus attiré par cet endroit. Je fis ma visite tranquillement la plupart des meubles malgré la poussière étaient en parfait états, les draps étais a racheter et la plupart des toiles et fenêtre a refaire. Mais je savais que j'avais de grandes économies bien assez pour racheter ce dont j'aurais besoin. Lorsque enfin je termina le tour je retourna vers Haru.

« Je la prend.  
_ Certaine ? Tu te rend compte des travaux a faire ?  
_ Absolument. »

Décidé je repartis tranquillement vers le centre du village Haru n'essayant pas de m'en dissuader sachant que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je m'imaginais déjà dedans, une vie tranquille et paisible.

« Yuya ? Tu ne m'écoute plus.  
_ Pardon, que disais tu ?  
_ Qu'il va falloir trouver des employés.  
_ Oui pour la restauration du bâtiments et aussi pour tenir ensuite l'affaire, je pense que je vais faire un bâtiment a part ou tous les employé logeront avec chacun une chambre pour deux.  
_Hm je pense que je pourrais t'aider j'ai quelques contact.  
_ Merci.  
_ J'ai une cousine qui cherche un travail en ce moment j'avais promis de l'aider si j'avais un piston, je suis certaine qu'elle sera enchanté de faire équipe avec toi. Je lui écrirais.  
_ Ce serait fantastique mais pour le logement ?  
_ Elle viendra certainement, avec sa fille de quinze ans.  
_Et son mari ?  
_ C'est…..compliqué.  
_ D'accord, je pense que sinon je vais rapidement trouvé pour tous ce qui est matériaux.  
_ Bien. Nous sommes arrivé. »

Je regarda la petite maison, a part sa couleur rouge foncé presque noir elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Haru entra tranquillement et nous patientâmes un vielle hommes arrivant rapidement. Nous nous inclinâmes respectueusement.

« Bonjour Eiichiro.  
_ Bonjour Haru, mademoiselle. Comment vous portez vous maintenant mademoiselle ?  
_ Fort bien, monsieur.  
_ Elle aimerait reprendre l'auberge. »

Il écarquilla les yeux puis me regarda, j'hocha la tête comme confirmation. Il releva la tête surpris puis passa sa mains dans ses rares cheveux.

« Eh, bien…. Vous avez vus l'état du bâtiment ?  
_ Tout a fait, il aura sans doute beaucoup de travaux mais je prend le risque de plus j'imagine que tous les visiteur que vous avez ne reste pas longtemps a cause du manque de toit ?  
_ C'est vrai. Hm pourrions nous parler en privé ?

Je le suivis tranquillement, Haru attendant a l'entrée. Pendent de longues minutes je parla avec le vieille homme, lui mettant tous les avantages pour la ville. Après une heure de débats il céda dans un rire tonitruant.

« Et bien soit, je vous l'offre, je pense que les hommes du villages viendront vous aider pour les travaux, ça fait des années qu'il rêvent que ce bâtiments rouvre ses portes.  
_ Je suis touché par votre soutiens monsieur.  
_ Appelez moi Eiichiro.  
_ Eiichiro.  
_ Mais faites attention ma petite demoiselle a ne pas trop faire de surmenage.  
_Pardon ?  
_ Que croyez vous ? Tous le monde ici sait pour votre future statut de mère, ici tous le monde sait tous sur tous le monde et les secrets ne le sont plus très rapidement.  
_Ah. »

Il eu un nouveau rire tonitruant. Lorsqu'il fut calme il me raccompagna dans l'entrée, Haru m'y attendant encore. Je lui souris, triomphante. Eiichiro me confia les clé que je serra fortement, il me donna ensuite le titre de propriété. Je le remercia du fond du cœur puis avec Haru nous rentrâmes. Le lendemain matin je me leva a l'aube, Haru dormant encore ayant eu une consultation tard durant la nuit. Je courus tranquillement a l'auberge puis une fois arrivé commença a retirer l'épaisse couche de poussière. Haru me rejoignis plus tard avec de quoi manger et accompagné de plusieurs femmes du village chacune voulant m'aider. J'en fus tellement touché que je ne pus arrêter de pleurer pendent plusieurs minutes. La restauration commença puis une journée passa, une semaine puis un mois, deux trois, quatre.

« Yuya !  
_ Oui ? »

Je me tourna, mes cheveux étaient noué en un chignon relâché, mon ventre s'étant bien arrondis, je le caressais régulièrement pour me rassurer. Haru venais vers moi, une femme et une jeune fille derrière elle. La jeune femme devais avoir une trentaine a peine entamé ses cheveux étaient d'un brun corbeau et relié en un chignon très resserré elle portais un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle était plutôt grande et très mince, ses yeux reflétaient encore le chagrin et la tristesse dans leurs vert forêt. Derrière elle la jeune fille étais son portrait craché a l'exception de ses cheveux châtain, elle devait avoir a peu près seize ans. Elles arrivèrent vers moi et me saluèrent, je fis de même en retour.

« Je suis Nanao Midorikawa et voici ma fille Aya. Nous sommes enchanté de faire votre rencontre.  
_ Tous le plaisir et pour moi Mesdames. Vous devez être épuisé.  
_ Non nous allons plutôt bien mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous rapidement pour le travail a plein temps ici.  
_ Vous êtes nourris logé blanchis, les bains ont retrouvé leurs états d'origine mais nous devons encore finir les chambre des employé aux greniers, ne vous inquiété pas on peut y faire un feu pour ce réchauffer. Il me faudrait plusieurs serveuses.  
_ Nous pouvons très bien aider a cela. »

Je leurs souris tendant ma mains.

« Bienvenus alors, je vais vous préparer vos contrat vous n'aurez qu'à les signer.  
_ Merci infiniment.  
_ Merci a vous, bref en attendant il nous reste encore beaucoup a faire avant l'ouverture et il nous manquerais des bras, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué.  
_ Nous serions ravi d'aider. »

L'auberge pus ouvrir ses portes une semaines après l'arrivé de Nanao et Aya. Il restait bien sur pas mal de détailles a régler mais le bâtiment étais viable et sain. Nous nous étions réunis dans la grande salle, celle-ci servant de pièce a manger. Nous nous occupions des factures et de l'organisation, Aya lisait tranquillement.

« Il nous faudrait un cuisinier, et au moins une autre serveuse.  
_ Oui, on se partagera les tâche ménagère chacune sont tour.  
_ Il nous faudrait un jardinier d'ailleurs.  
_ On se débrouillera déjà toute les trois.  
_ N'oublie pas que dans quelques mois il y aura un nouveau venus qui va nous accaparer pendent 90% du temps.  
_ Je m'en occuperais ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ Je n'en doute pas, mais si sa bouille est trop craquante je risque de te le voler~. »

Je ris, Nanao étais très amusante, pleine de vie et toujours positive. Aya quant a elle était calme et posé, aussi positive que ça mère et très souriante, elle avait un rire d'ange.

« Tu as déjà une fille mon bébé sera a moi. »

Je souris et Nanao sourit tendrement.

« Pour la cuisine on débrouillera sans cuisinier pour l'instant.  
_ J'ai envie de pastèque.  
_ Ce n'est pas la saison, Yuya.  
_ Hmph ! »

Nanao repartis dans un fous rire, les aléa de ma grossesse l'amusant énormément. Elle se leva et s'étira tranquillement.

« Allons nous coucher demain et un grand jour !  
_ Oui nettoyage et ennuis le festival de printemps n'est que dans quatre moi nous avons largement le temps de nous y préparer.  
On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver durant cette période.  
_ Mon accouchement normalement. »

Elle ris a nouveau puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Je rentra dans ma chambre tranquillement, mon lit était douillé et très confortable, je regarda le meuble au coin de ma pièce un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres tendis que je caressais mon ventre. Les hommes de ce village étaient vraiment gentils, ils avaient construit un berceau pour mon bébé. Je continua de regarder le berceau rêveuse.

«Pour une fille Itoe car tu es le fruit de mon amour et de celui de Kyo. Pour un garçon, Yukio, Yu comme mon Yu et Kyo pour qu'il reste une trace de ton père. »

* * *

chapitre 3 ?


	4. Chapter 3

Je marchais tranquillement une panière de fruit sur ma hanche, Nanao et Aya étaient resté a l'auberge pour s'occuper des clients et Haru devait s'occuper de ses patients. Je souris en voyant quelques enfants courant près de moi leurs rires m'ensorcelant, je posa a mains sur mon ventre mon bébé venant me donner un coups.

« Bonjour Yuya-san, comment te porte tu ?

_Bonjour Eiichiro, très bien mais je commence a m'impatienter.

_ Il aime se faire attendre apparemment.

_ Oui comme…. Peu importe. Vous préparez le festival du printemps ?

_ Tout à fait. Demain les rues seront maculées de fleurs et de guirlandes. Nous préparons le feu d'artifice pour l'instant. Et l'auberge ?

_Nous sommes complet. Mais Katy et Hanabi viennent nous aider sinon nous ne pourrions pas avoir une minute pour nous.

_ C'est tout de même malheureux que ces harpies et ouverts un quartier de joie après l'ouverture de l'auberge.

_ Je vais éviter d'en parler. Ce n'est pas le meilleur terrain de discussion.

_Pardon, bon au moins votre naturel et votre bienveillance attire plus de monde que le plaisir des chaires.

_ M. le maire.

_ Pardon.

_Il y a eu de l'agitation aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui un groupe de samouraï a débarqué dans le quartier des plaisirs et on fais pas mal de grabuge mais comme ils n'ont rien détruit et tué personnes nous ne pouvons pas les expulser hors de la ville.

_ Ils ne resteront sans doute que pour le festival.

_ Oui mais bon. »

Je souris en voyant sa mine renfrogner. Je lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« Allons. Tout ira bien.

_ Vous avez raison. Je ne devrai plus m'inquiéter pour vous. Qu'a dit Haru pour votre accouchement ?

_Qu'il devrait déjà s'être déroulé depuis une semaine et que là elle s'inquiète.

_ Votre enfant attendrait il quelque chose ?

_Qui sait. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête d'attendre je commence à m'impatienter de mon côté. »

Il rit. Je le saluai poliment avant de repartir vers l'auberge, j'entendais les rirent s'amplifier a chaque pas me rapprochant du bâtiment. Je vis Aya à l'extérieur, étendant tranquillement le linge sur un fil, ces derniers virevoltant au gré du vent Elle me sourit légèrement et je rentrai dans l'auberge, l'odeur d'alcool et de fumée était présente mais moins que dans un quartier des plaisirs, les clients fumant la plupart du temps près des ouvertures vers l'extérieur.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Dis-je d'une voix enjouée souriant comme à mon habitude.

_Bonjour Shiina-san. Me répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Bonjour Yuya. » Dit Nanao venant m'embrasser la joue rapidement. « Hanabi t'a préparer le petit déjeuner et les chambres sont déjà nettoyer.

_ Merci, je vais aller manger un bout et lui donner les fruits. »

Je la quittai la laissant gérer les clients me dirigeant vers la cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait.

« Bonjour Hanabi, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait mijoter ?

_ Des pommes je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en est déjà du coup je l'ai fait en compote maintenant.

_J'ai hâte d'y gouter.

_Pense d'abord à ton petit déjeuner.

_Oui. Tiens sers toi pour les fruits. »

Elle me fit un vague signe de la main et je commençai à manger tranquillement. Je caressai doucement mon ventre sentant la tête du bébé se blottir mes doigts. Malheureusement un bruit et une voix attirèrent mon attention. Katy arriva paniqué.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Des samouraïs, tout un groupe ils veulent dormir ici cette nuit et demain.

_Nous sommes complet à cause du festival.

_Nanao leurs a dit mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ?

_J'arrive mais je finis de manger d'abord, dit leurs qu'ils doivent patienter !

_Mais il y en a qui sont vraiment effrayant.

_Katy…

_Je vais leur transmettre le message. Et Haru viens d'arriver, elle veut t'examiner à nouveau.

_Même chose pour elle. Nous avons des infusions si elle le veut.

_ D'accord. »

Elle partis peu sûre d'elle. Je souris légèrement. Mon bébé me donna un coup des plus douloureux et je ne puis m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

« Ça va ?

_Juste un coup plus douloureux que les autres. Il m'en donne de plus en plus aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne dure pas longtemps.

_D'accord. »

Je lui lançai un sourire ce voulant rassurant, j'entendis un râle d'Haru. Nanao arriva tous sourire pour prendre plusieurs tasses, une tellière et de quoi boire du saké, beaucoup. Je me crispai soudainement lâchant un cri malgré moi une violente douleur me prenant le ventre. Nanao et Haru vinrent rapidement près de moi.

« Ca va Yuya ?

_Ouais juste mal d'un coup.

_Où ?

_ Je ne sais pas mon bébé a du bouger.

_On te prépare ta chambre Haru va venir t'examiner. Dit Hanabi, celle-ci partant prévenir la doctoresse.

_Je vais t'aider. »

Elle le fit nous sortîmes de la cuisine, je tenais mon ventre mon bébé commençant a s'agiter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous traversions le couloir.

« C'est bizarre il s'agite comme si un grand danger était présent. »

Le seul son qui franchis mes lèvres fut un râle douloureux, je me mordis la lèvre me pliant sur moi Nanao essayant de me maintenir debout. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre. La porte coulissa et Haru vint vers moi j'enfonçai ma tête contre son épaule étouffant une nouvelle plainte.

« Le travail a enfin commencé.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il y a pas dire ton gamin sait vraiment ce faire attendre. »

Je regarda les nouveau venus, certain me disaient vaguement quelques choses, peut être des criminel recherché que j'aurais vu dans mes avis de recherche. Je fit de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer de ma douleur.

« Nous sommes complet ! »

Nanao et Haru m'aidèrent à me avancer et m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre calmement.

« Concentre-toi sur ta respiration.

_Je vais m'occuper de ce qui vienne d'arriver, Katy continuera son service avec Aya et Hanabi viendra aider au service maintenant ne pense qu'à ton bébé.

_Il ne me laisse guère le choix. »

Nanao m'aida à me coucher et quitta la chambre. Je m'allongeai et me repliai un peu contre moi.

« Tu n'as pas encore perdu les os. Depuis quand a tu des douleurs ?

_ Ce matin vers dix heure.

_Il est midi. Tu n'as rien dit ?

_ Je n'avais pas aussi mal.

_ Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire on peut juste patienter. Je vais retourner chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires.

_ Je te fais confiance.

_ N'hésite pas à boire Yuya et si tu as mal va me faire chercher. Et évite de te lever ou de marcher.

_Compris.

_Je vais dire aux filles de ne pas te laisser seule trop longtemps.

_ Je me charge de ça. Dit une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

_ Nanao."

Elle portais un plateau avec dessus une tellière et une tasse.

« Ca va te faire du bien.

_Merci.

Je grimaçai en sentant mon ventre ce contracter à nouveau. Haru se mordis la lèvre puis quitta la pièce.

_ Respire et tiens boit un peu ça va te faire du bien. Je pris le verre qu'elle me tendait et souri légèrement.

_Merci. Je dois t'avouer que je suis terrifié.

_ Je le sais je l'étais tous autant pour la naissance de Aya et Tomoe. »

Je la regardai surprise.

_ Tomoe ?

_Mon fils. Je sais ce que tu te demandes. Il est mort.

_Pardon.

_Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, évidement il y a des jours sans mais je tiens le coup. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de penser à moi mais à toi chère Yuya. »

Elle sera chaleureusement ma main un sourire tendre sur ses lèvre. Je resserrai légèrement mes doigts et posa ma main sur mon ventre. Finalement les pas précipité d'Haru se firent entendre et elle entra dans la pièce.

« Pardon d'avoir tant tardé mais j'ai eu un contre temps un enfant s'était cassé le bras et je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans le soigner.

_ Calme toi je vais bien.

_ Hm. »

Nanao arriva quelques minutes après son arrivé. Les heures défilèrent péniblement je n'arrivais plus à étouffer mes cris chaque contraction devenant désormais une torture. Plus les heures passaient plus le visage d'Haru pâlissait. Lors d'une accalmie je la regardai lui demandant très clairement s'il y avait un problème.

« Je crois que le bébé est trop gros, ton corps n'arrive pas à l'expulser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_ Rien. Si dans deux heures tu n'as pas accouché je redouterais le pire pour toi et ton bébé.

_Si c'est le cas que va t'il se passer ?

_ Dans le premiers cas je devrais aller chercher le bébé directement dans ton utérus dans le deuxième je ne pourrais rien faire et vous mouriez tous les deux.

_ Mon bébé passe en priorité.

_ Yuya dans les deux cas tu meurt.

_ Je m'en fiche tant que mon bébé vie, je sais que si je meurt vous veillerez sur lui et ne le laisserais pas faire de bêtise.

_ Tu fais passer la vie de ton enfant en priorité ?

_ Oui."

J'avais dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de me replier sur mon une contraction me broyant les entrailles.

"Tu as deux heures devant toi Yuya. Alors pendent ses deux heures fait de ton mieux."

Je hocha la tête.

"Laisse moi seule s'il te plaît."

Elle acquiesça et sortit a contre coeur de la pièce. Je caressa doucement mon ventre mes yeux se fermant doucement. Je repensa a ma vie, je ne savais même pas comment faire pour être une bonne mère n'en aillant jamais eu moi même. Mais je savais que donner ma vie pour ce bébé serait la meilleur chose a faire. Je respira calmement. Les yeux rouge de Kyo venant hanter mes songes.

_Kyo !_

* * *

Je releva les yeux légèrement déconcerté. Quel est cette sensation ? J'ai comme une désagréable impression comme si quelqu'un que j'aimais allait disparaître a jamais. Je tira de la fumé perplexe.

"Un problème Kyo ?"

Je regarda Bonten gardant le silence.

"Il regrette de n'avoir rien dit a Yuya et se ronge les ongles pour elle. Dit Akira.

_Ce serait bien son genre. Mais je pense qu'il a fait le bon choix, la connaissant elle nous aurait suivit et ce serait mis dans un pétrin pas possible."

Je continua mon chemin le dragon borne me suivant tous comme Luciole, Shinrei , Akira et Tokito qui comme la chieuse qu'elle était refusait de lâcher les bottes de l'aveugle. Je me stoppa a nouveau encore cette désagréable impression. Je soupira. Bon sang j'espère que cette stupide planche a pain n'a pas fait de connerie. Mon regard fut attiré par un fil argenté.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux sale renarde ?

_ Méchant Kyo. Moi qui voulais être gentil en te faisant un petit coucou.

_... "

Elle souris légèrement s'asseyant sur son fil. Elle posa ensuite ses coude sur ses genoux et son visage sur ses mains.

"Je voulais juste te prévenir, j'ai mis du temps avant de te retrouver, tu as vraiment tous fait pour ne pas être retrouvé, tu n'as même pas fait une seule tuerie.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Shiina Yuya."

Je fronça les sourcils la dévisageant.

"Elle a quitté votre maison.

_...

_ Et j'ai beau chercher et tu sais que je suis pointilleuse mais il n'y a rien a faire je n'arrive pas a trouver sa trace, même pas un indice, comme si elle avait juste disparus."

Je la regarda même si mon visage n'affichait rein trahissant mes émotions j'étais complètement bouleversé.

"Qu'est ce que tu me chante encore ?

_ La vérité. Soit Yuya Shiina a trouvé la meilleur cachette au monde une inaccessible a mes fils soit elle est morte."

Je fronça les sourcils un peu plus un silence oppressant s'étant installé.

"Je pense qu'elle vit toujours. Elle n'allait pas chercher a ce tuer dans son état.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Okuni ? demanda la voix grave de Bontenmaru.

_Que Yuya attendait l'enfant de Kyo, elle était enceinte quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois."

Cette fois ci je ne pus cacher ma surprise dévisageant ouvertement Okuni.

"Yuya Shiina a disparus avec ton enfant."

* * *

Un cri déchira ma gorge. Il arrivait je le sentais.

"Je vois sa tête Yuya encore un petit effort."

Nanao me tenait la mains fermement. Je serra fortement la mâchoire poussant a nouveau. Je suis sûre que même si elle ne disait rien, je broyais l'intégralité des doigts de Nanao. Je poussais de toutes mes forces pour que mon bébé puisse sortir. Je me laissa retomber sur l'épaule de Nanao. Elle m'épongea le front avec une serviette imbibé d'eau fraîche je lui en fus fort reconnaissante, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

"Yuya tu y es presque pousse encore un peu et il sera parmi nous."

Un regain d'énergie pris possession de mon coeur, la même chaleur qui m'avait tant rassuré lorsque j'étais tombé dans ce trou. Je poussa de toute mes force déchirant ma gorge d'un cri. Puis je retomba a nouveau un silence s'installa déchiré par le cri d'un nouveau né. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire les larmes roulant sur mes joue.

"C'est un garçon."

Haru montra le nouveau née je tendis les bras pour le prendre Nanao m'aidant pour le poser sur ma poitrine. Je caressa doucement sa tête et embrassa celle ci.

"Yukio... mon petit Yukio."

Je pleura de joie devant ce minuscule petit être. Ses pleurs se calmèrent et je le resserra contre moi pleurant encore et encore. Il était si beau avec ses petit cheveux blond presque translucide et j'embrassa l'une de ses paupières et il me fit découvrir des rubis aussi intense que ceux de son père, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mon petit Yukio.

* * *

J'entendis un cri. Cristallin et naissant comme si pour la première fois une personne s'exprimé je releva les yeux surpris.

"Kyo ?"

Je continua d'observer les alentour et posa ma main sur mon front.

"Kyo ?

_ J'ai juste cru entendre quelques chose.

_ Tu sais si mes calcule sont exact Yuya aurais du donner naissance a ton enfant. Dit Shinrei.

_ Hm.

_ Tu as cru entendre le cri d'un bébé ?"

Je regarda le borgne, le fixant avec intensité.

"C'est un truc que m'a raconté mon père.

_ Qu'elle connerie va tu encore nous raconter Bon. dit Akira.

_ Juste un truc. Il parait que quand je suis née mon père se trouvait a des kilomètre de notre demeure mais qu'a l'instant précis ou j'ai pris mon premier bol d'aire il m'a entendus.

_ Pas étonnant avec ta grande gueule.

_ Je ne dit pas de connerie ! La vérité je vous dit ! La vérité !"

Je les laissai dans leur dispute. Ce cri...

* * *

Donc voilà Chapitre trois. Merci a ceux qui me lise.


	5. Chapter 4

Je le regardais avec tendresse. Je saisis avec délicatesse son pied caressant celui ci, il était si petit. Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux m'observant calmement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui caressa son front retirant quelques mèches blonde.

"Tu ressemble beaucoup a ton père."

Il ne réagis pas, après tous il était trop petit pour me comprendre, je souris a nouveau et caressa son visage, il bailla légèrement et passa sa mains contre son visage.

"Yuya ?

_J'arrive."

Je me releva tandis que mon petit ange s'endormait, je descendis tranquillement me tenant au mur pour éviter de tomber. Nanao m'attendait en bas. Elle me sourie. Je ne pus que sourire a mon tours, j'arriva dans la salle à manger, beaucoup de personnes étaient présente Je les salua et ils firent de même

"Il y a un problème ?

_ Pas vraiment. Mais plusieurs clients voulaient voir ton fils. Tous comme moi.

_ Il viens de se rendormir.

_Il ne te fera pas la tête si tu le réveille. Et puis comme ça il dormira un peu plus cette nuit. Tous comme nous.

_Pardon."

Je souris légèrement gênée. Yukio avait demandé a mangé en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillant les employé et quelques clients. Mon regard fut par la suite attiré par Aya, depuis la naissance de Yukio elle s'était mise en retrait, plus que d'habitude. Je lui lança un tendre sourire et elle rougie légèrement pour toute réponse avant de s'incliner et de disparaître dans la cuisine pour prendre une des commande. Lorsque Nanao eu finis sa complainte je remonta et pris mon petit ange. Il grogna légèrement de mécontentement venant par la suite ce blottir contre caressa sa joue délicatement du bout du doigt et descendis ensuite. Nanao n'hésita pas une secondes et se jette sur lui me le retirant pour le montrer a tous, je voyais bien que mon petit blond n'aimait pas trop être ainsi mis en valeur mais il souri devant la joie de Nanao. Je vis Aya repartir dans la cuisine. Ma curiosité étant piqué a vif je partis la retrouver. Hanabi m'indiqua le potager et je la remercia en y allant. Aya s'occupais des carottes, ou plutôt s'acharnait dessus, je m'approcha d'elle et tapota son épaule, elle sursauta.

"Tous va bien Aya ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu es sûre, tu es très pâle depuis un moment et j'ai l'impression que tu t'efface encore plus qu'avant.

_ Je ... c'est... "

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un tic que j'avais remarqué, comme a chaque fois que quelque chose la tracassait.

"Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger ou te gronder."

Elle hésitait je le voyais, puis finalement elle se tourna vers moi en larmes.

"J'ai peur de l'approcher.

_ Qui ?

_ Yukio.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Tomoé est mort a cause de moi.

_Pardon ? Mais ne dit pas de sottise.

_ Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il est mort !"

Je la prit dans mes bras caressant son dos pour la calmer. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos et un babillement. Je me retourna et trouva Nanao sur le palier avec mon fils dans ses bras. Je lui fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit, ça man se posa sur le dos de Aya et l'adolescente releva les yeux.

"Tu devrais le tenir un peu, tu verras il n'est pas en porcelaine.

_Maman...

_Il ne va rien lui arriver. Prend le, il faut que je parle un peu avec Yuya je pense."

Aya se leva mais partis sans prendre mon fils, Nanao me le redonna. Elle partis ensuite vers le marché et je la suivit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_J'ai fait une chute de cheval alors que je portais encore Tomoe. Ça a déclenché l'accouchement, mais j'étais enceinte de six mois a peine. Il n'avait aucune chance. Mon mari a eu l'idée de donner notre fils a Aya. Le bébé est mort dans ses bras. Ça l'a traumatisé. Depuis elle est terrifier a l'idée de s'attacher a un enfant parce qu'elle est persuadé qu'il en mourrait. J'ai essayais de la convaincre du contraire mais je n'ai jamais réussis.

_ Et l'arriver de Yukio l'a complètement chamboulé.

_Oui, je dois avoué que j'ai moi même eu un frisson de peur mais en voyant ton fils j'ai compris qu'il ne mourra pas d'un rien.

_Il est aussi résistant que son père.

_Dont je ne sais toujours rien.

_Je peux te dire la même chose sur ton mari."

Elle soupira tristement.

"Il est mort ?

_ Malheureusement non, il est même en pleine forme, surtout pour accumuler les dettes, boire encore et encore et faire des gosses au putain.

_Je suis désolé.

_Pas moi, il n'a jamais réussis a encaisser la mort de Tomoe et pour couronner le tous d'après les médecin il faudrait un miracle pour que j'enfante a nouveau.C C'et l'une des raison pour laquelle il a commencé a me frapper et que je me suis enfuit."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, a côté d'elle je me sentais misérable, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine égoïste et gâté. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. Nanao me tendit un mouchoir que je pris avec un merci étouffé par les sanglots.

"Les hormones ?

_Oui ! Elles vont me tuer. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine bornée et égoïste, qu'une planche a pain !

_Planche a pain ?

_Oui !"

Je l'entendis rire un peu, cela me soulagea énormément, je me sentais rassuré.

"Kyo.

_Pardon ?

_C'est son nom, Kyo."

Elle me souris venant caresser mon dos. Yukio lâcha une plainte. Je caressa sa joue. Mon petit Yukio... Je sais que je peux tous lui dire.

* * *

"Ouah quelle crasse il y a au moins dix centimètre de poussière.

_ Tokito... La réprimanda Akira

_ Je ne fais que dire les fait cette maison est mal entretenus et ceux depuis un moment.

_Donc pour conclure tu avais raison Okuni.

_Merci de mettre en doute mes capacité de renseignement Akira."

Je les laissais ce disputer passant dans chaque pièce de la maison, mais chacune des pièces l'hurlaient haut et fort. La planche a pain n'est plus là. Je passa une main dans mes cheveux cherchant une solution. Nous n'allions sans doute plus trouver de trace d'elle où que ce soit.

"Kyo ? J'ai trouvé ça."

Je regarda l'enveloppe que Shinrei me tendait. Le papier n'avait pas été ouvert donc elle m'était forcement destiné. J'ouvris le papier et lu rapidement.

"Alors ?"

Je lui tendis le papier qu'il lu. Il eu une tête abattus et lâcha un soupire.

"Cet abrutis il pourrait arrêter de donner de faux espoir."

Je ne répondis pas et me leva partant dans le jardin pour voir si il n'y avait rien. La lettre n'était qu'une demande de Tigre Rouge pour que nous le rejoignons sur le champs de bataille contre un nouveau seigneur prétentieux. Il m'avait donné de faux espoir ce crétin. Je me posa sur le bord du palier et commença a réfléchir. Si elle ne voulait plus me voir il y avait deux solution, soit elle s'était tué mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, soit elle est partit dans un endroit ou elle serait certaine que je n'irais qu'en dernier recours.

"Kyo ?"

Je regarda Luciole il s'était assis a côté de moi.

"Tu as une piste ?

_On doit d'abord finir ce que l'on a commencé, nous allons massacré ses pseudo dieu et après je vais aller punir cette planche a pain.

_D'après Okuni ils ont commencé a envahir le Nord."

Je lâcha un grognement, elle savait vraiment comment ce mettre dans la merde celle là. Avant même q'on le sache elle allait directement frapper à la porte des loups, la seule chance qu'elle a c'est que le très très très grand méchant loup soit là pour la protéger. Je me leva et entra dans le salon tous se retournèrent vers moi, Kyoshiro et Sakuya nous avaient rejoint il y a quelque jours.

"Alors ?

_ Habillez vous chaudement on part au Nord."


	6. Chapter 5

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, l'été passa ainsi que l'hiver. Mon petit garçon grandissait bien trop vite a mon goût. Il devenait de plus en plus beau et la ressemblance avec Kyo était flagrante. Malgré tous, les villageois s'accordaient toujours a le dire que Yukio avait la même joie de vivre et le même sourire que moi. Ce qui me faisait vraiment chaud au coeur. Je posais Yukio au sol entre ses jouet de bois, un cadeau de Eiichiro. Le vieille homme d'ailleurs regardait le bambin avec un sourire attendris.

"Merci pour les jouet il les adore même si il ne fait que baver principalement dessus.

_ Cen n'est rien et puis depuis que mes fils sont grand ils vieillissaient comme moi. Ça me rend heureux de les voir vivre une nouvelle fois.

_J'ignorais que vous aviez des fils.

_Trois fils et une fille. Shin, Tao, Shuusei et Reika. Ma fille s'est marié il y a trois ans et a déjà deux petites filles magnifique.

_ Et vos fils ?

_ Tao et Shuusei sont marié et on déjà une famille et une bonne situation. L'aîné est a Edo, il travail comme générale.

_ C'est un bon grade.

_ Oui mais il ne partage toujours pas sa situation avec une gentil femme.

_ Il trouvera bien un jour.

_ Avant que je ne meurs de préférence, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre soin de mes petits enfants.

_Vous en avez déjà.

_ Oui mais c'est mon aîné.

_ Je comprend. Encore un peu de thé ?

_ Je vais finir par installer mon bureau ici."

Je ris un peux et retourna dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des gâteau et du thé. Hannabi commençait déjà a cuisiner et faire cuire du riz.

"Tu es bien matinale.

_ Bonjour, oui. Je n'ai pas bien dormis cette nuit.

_ Tu ne dors pas beaucoup j'ai remarqué. Tu fais des cauchemars ?

_ Oui.

_Si tu veux je suis sûre que Haru a des plantes a infuser pour bien dormir.

_ Je lui demanderais.

_Il vaut mieux que tu reste éveillé."

Elle me fit un signe d'approbation et je retourna tranquillement a Eiichiro. Yukio était sur ses genoux et mordillait le doigts du vieille homme. Je posa le plateau sur la table.

"Je suis désolé il commence a faire ses dents du coup il mord tous ce qu'il trouve.

_ Tao était pareil ma femme était complètement folle en voyant les vêtements qu'il mettait ou encore les morsures sur les meubles et les jouets.

_ J'imagine bien.

_Il commence a marcher ?

_A quatre pattes, il tente mais sinon il se traîne tranquillement. C'est amusant quelques fois ce sont des clients qui me le remmènent car il c'est glissé dans leurs chambres.

_J'imagine que ça doit être dur de s'en surtout seule.

_Nanao m'aide beaucoup.

_Et Aya ? Elle ne veut toujours pas le toucher ?

_ Toujours pas mais elle le surveille et il lui arrive de le pousser dans des endroits plus sécurisé.

_ C'est déjà un bon début.

_Oui un très bon avec le temps je suis certaine qu'ils vont être très lié."

Le vieille homme ris un peu et retourna a son thé tandis que je reprenais mon travail et allais servir les clients. Yukio restant sous la surveillance du maire je n'avais aucune crainte. Il partis quelques heures plus tard confiant Yukio a Nanao. Quand le soleil commençait a ce coucher et que mon petit ange baillait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire je le mis dans son berceau et redescendis ensuite. Quelques clients traînaient mais nous commencions a nettoyer les tables.

"Eiichiro a l'aire fatigué depuis quelques temps. Confia Katy. Il vient souvent ici et il reste longtemps.

_ Il est a un âge respectable Katy, c'est normale qu'il soit fatigué. Répondis Nanao. Haru m'a dit qu'il avait 54 ans. Son corps commence a le trahir.

_Je pense qu'il devrait quitter son poste et profiter de ce qu'il lui reste de vie.

_ Katy, tous les villageois le lui on dit mais c'est lui qui refuse. Je crois qu'il aime aider les gens ainsi. C'est ça façon de ne pas être oublié.

_De toute façon je ne vois pas qui pourrait le remplacer."

Elles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Je finis par m'étirer après avoir terminé, quand les derniers clients quittèrent le salon, nous fîmes comme eux et nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives. Je regarda Yukio dans son berceau. Il dormait a point fermé comme l'ange qu'il était. Je lui embrassa le front et alla me coucher après m'être changé. Je regarda le plafond pendent un moment. Je ne savais pour qu'elle raison mais j'avais l'impression que tout aller bientôt changer. Je me serra dans ma couverture. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Kyo soit là, j'aurais été plus rassuré et certaine que rien ne nous arriverait. Je ferma doucement les paupières laissant le sommeil me capturer.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, mon pressentiment s'était propagé a tous les villageois. Nous servions les clients comme a notre habitude. Je porta le thé a Eiichiro et m'installa devant lui.

"Excusez moi de vous demander ainsi mais, par hasard vous n'auriez pas des nouvelle inquiétante ou quelques chose dans ce genre ? J'ai un pressentiment depuis plusieurs jours et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

_Eh, bien. J'ai reçus une lettre. Apparemment un groupe qui se fait nommé "Mibu" à déclarer la guerre a notre pays."

Je m'étouffa a moitié dans ma tasse, Eiichiro me tapa le dos avec inquiétude. Jj'avais bien entendus "Mibu".

"Mibu ?!

_ Oui, ils se prennent pour des Dieux et veulent asservir tous notre pays. Ils ont déjà attaqué plusieurs villages. Ils ont tué les enfants et les hommes, ils n'ont gardé que quelques femmes et ont tué les autres.

_ C'est affreux.

_ Oui mais pour l'instant l'armé Hidedata essais de les canaliser et de les détruire en plus un groupe de samouraïs les a rejoins tous comme les hommes de Sanada Yukimura."

Je buvais s'est paroles.

"Mais normalement vus notre position il y a peu de chance qu'ils viennent vers ici. Nous sommes dans les régions froides.

_Je vois, j'espère que tous cela va vraiment les empêcher de venir ici.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shin m'envois régulièrement des nouvelles.

_Peut pas assez rapidement vu que tu n'as pas du recevoir le message annonçant ma venus."

Je releva les yeux alors qu'Eiichiro se retournait. Il se leva brusquement.

"Shin ! Bon sang mais que fais tu ici ?

_Je viens voir mon père et prendre des nouvelles de tous le monde. C'est Arys qui m'a dit que tu étais ici."

Eiichiro prit son fils dans une étreinte paternel. Il se tourna vers moi quand Shin me regarda.

"Je te présente Shiina Yuya. C'est cette jeune femme qui a repris l'auberge. Elle fait un magnifique travail, n'est ce pas ?

_Oui je n'y ai pas cru mes yeux e voyant la bâtiment. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mon père m'a parlé dans vous a plusieurs reprise dans ses lettres. Je dois avouer que j'étais impatient de rencontrer votre personne.

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance aussi. Eiichiro nous parle beaucoup de vous et de vos frère et votre soeur, on voit qu'il est fière de ses enfants.

_Merci de prendre soin de mon père.

_ Ce n'est rien je vais vous chercher du thé je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de chose a vous dire.

_Merci Yuya."Ajouta le vieille homme.

Je leurs souris et retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre une deuxième tassa, je me stoppa en voyant Hanabi. Je cria pour qu'une certaine personne vienne.

"Nanao ! Tu peux venir avec Aya ?"

Elles arrivèrent après quelques minutes.

"Oui ?

_Tu peux faire la cuisine ?

_ Vu son état oui tout à fait.

_ Aya tu vas m'aider a la monter dans sa chambre et après tu ira chercher Haru, d'accord ?

_Oui. Euh pour Yukio ? Il allait vers le jardin.

_ Je vais le confier a Eiichiro."

Je quitta la cuisine et intercepta le bouchon qui lâcha un petit cri mécontent. Je partis ensuite dans le salon.

"Eiichiro ? Vous voulez bien me le garder un instant s'il vous plait ? Hannabi s'est endormis et il faut qu'on la monte en haut.

_ Bien sûre. Donne le moi.

_Merci, tenez j'ai votre tasse en même temps.

_ C'est votre frère ?

_Mon fils."

Il me regarda avec surprise mais je n'y prêta pas vraiment attention retournant dans la cuisine, nous montâmes Hannabi jusqu'à sa chambre, je remarqua que celle ci n'était que très peu décoré et très vide, il y avait juste le lit et une armoire rien de plus. Je demanda a Aya d'y aller pouvant continuer toute seule, je mis Hannabi dans son lit et épongea un peu son front. Je le laissa ensuite dans ça chambre et retourna en bas, avec Nanao dans la cuisine il ne restait plus que moi et Katy pour faire le service mais je devais faire payer deux clients.

"Katy ?

_C'est bon je peux encore faire de toute façon c'est bientôt les heures creusent.

_ Merci."

Je passa devant Eiichiro et son fils et je pris Yukio dans mes bras pour lui faire de grosses papouilles avant de le redonner au maire m'excusant a nouveau. J'alla aux clients, les premiers étaient un homme et une femme. Ils payèrent tranquillement complimentant mon auberge et avouant revenir un jour si ils le pouvaient. Le deuxième client était toujours dans sa chambre je monta donc pour lui prier de libérer la chambre. Je frappa doucement à la porte.

"Monsieur ?"

Après plusieurs minutes n'ayant pas de réponse je rentra dans la pièce.

"Monsieur?"

La fenêtres et les rideaux étaient clos, j'allais les ouvrir quand la porte se ferma sursauta et me retourna mais je me retrouva plaquer au sol violemment, j'avais eu le temps de lâcher un cri avant de sentir le choc contre mon crâne. Je fus sonner pendent plusieurs secondes et repris pieds, mais alors que j'allais crier a nouveau une main ce plaqua sur ma bouche. Je commença a me débattre comme une lionne je refusais de subir ce genre de choses. Je mordis mon agresseur et donna un coup dans l'un des meubles faisant tomber les objets dessus, j'essaya de ramper pour m'enfuir mais il me tira déchirant mon kimono par la même occasion je cria a nouveau et le sentis saisir mes cheveux. Il prit ma tête pour me frapper contre le sol je sentis le goût rouillé du sang mais ma tête me faisait tellement mal, je sentis son souffle sur ma peau et frissonna d'horreur en le sentant remonter le bas de mon kimono et retirer ma culottes. Je voulus crier a nouveau mais il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche cette fois ci il m'était impossible de crier. Je ne voulais pas ça, il fallait que je me batte, que je me batte pour mon fils, pour moi. Sa voix me terrorisa.

"Joue pas la sainte avec ton gosse tu dois qu'être une femme facile autant que les putes dans les bordels. Alors ferme là et savoure je vais te faire monter au septième ciel."

Je cria contre sa main essayant toujours de m'échapper priant pour un miracle. La porte coulissa et je sentis l'homme partir en arrière je rampa plus loin dans un cri paniqué. Je me tourna pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une main bienveillante se posa sur mon épaule, je reconnus Eiichiro. Il glissa quelques chose sur mes épaules pour me couvrir et je fixa la silhouette s'éloigner. Eiichiro m'aida a me relever et Nanao prit la relève. Haru venait d'arriver avec Aya. Elle s'occupa de moi. Mon nez n'était miraculeusement pas cassé, ma joue c'était violacé et j'avais plusieurs bleu sur le corps. Il ne m'avait pas raté et encore j'avais eu de la chance il aurait pus faire pire. Je tremblais de terreur a cette idée. Nanao m'aida a m'habiller. Je resta seule dans ma chambre, pendent une seconde j'avais cru que la silhouette était Kyo. Qu'elle idiote. Kyo ne viendra plus me sauver. Les heures filèrent Nanao s'occupait de Yukio pour moi, elle me le donna lorsque je fus soignée et calmé. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fortement j'avais eu si peur. Mon bébé pleura un peu et je fis de mon mieux pour le consoler. Les minutes filèrent puis une, deux et trois heures. J'entendis des coups sur la porte et le fils de Eiichiro entra.

"Ça va aller ?

_ Le pire et passé, merci infiniment.

_On a entendus du bruit et vos cris, nous n'avons pas hésité.

_Vous l'avez ?

_ Non, mais il va croupir en prison pendent un moment avant d'être jugée.

_D'accord."

Je caressa le dos de mon fils, ce dernier suçait son pouce paisiblement fixant Shin de ses rubis. Je voyais bien que le générale était intrigué par mon ange.

"Si vous avez une question posez là.

_ Où est votre mari ?

_Je n'en ai pas."

Il me fixa perplexe. Yukio commença a grogner de mécontentement, je le releva un peu et le mis dans son berceau. Il grogna un peu avant de se rouler sur le côté et de fermer les yeux tranquillement. Je fis signe au générale de sortir de la pièce tous comme moi. Il me suivit tranquillement.

"Vous n'êtes pas mariée ?

_Non.

_Et vous avez un enfant. Je dois avouer que c'est très ..."

Je me tourna et lui fit face.

"Ne me prenez pas pour une catin ! Je suis tombé amoureuse. Très amoureuse trop même. Mon fils est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Un jour je me suis réveillé et il était partis, sans rien me dire il a disparus, il m'a abandonné ! Et moi je me suis débrouillais toute seule! J'ai avancé et je continus, je l'oubie alors ne venez pas me dire que je suis irresponsable ou autre."

Il me regarda avec surpris puis souris.

"Épousez moi."


	7. Chapter 6

Je marchais dans la rue tranquillement une panière remplie de fruits sur ma hanche. Les enfants riaient aux éclats tandis que les hommes accrochaient des guirlandes de fleurs entre les arbres et sur les toitures. Six années s'étaient calmement écoulées malgré la guerre qui s'était déclaré deux ans auparavant. Je m'arrêtai devant la mairie frappant d'un mouvement légers, la voix enraillé d'Eiichiro ce fit entendre et j'entrai m'inclinant respectueusement devant le vieil homme.

"Bonjour. Vous allez mieux ?

_La fatigue seulement. Comment va Yukio ? J'ai appris que tu l'avais puni.

_Tout à fait, il s'est glissé dans la grange de Genma et ce dernier l'a pris en flagrant délit, de plus il a pris l'habitude de se battre contre les autres garçons et je n'aime pas ça du tous.

_Je connais Yukio, il ne cherche sans doute pas la bagarre.

_Je le sais très bien, l'autre jour j'ai très bien entendus le petit Dan le chercher, tout ça parce qu'il a les yeux rouge et qu'il n'a que moi comme famille. C'est injuste il n'y est pour rien.

_ Calme toi Yuya.

_ Je commence à avoir du mal, plus il grandit plus il devient comme son père et il n'a encore que sept ans, il aura huit dans à peine deux semaine, vous vous rendez compte ?

_ Courage Yuya. Vous l'élevez très bien, il deviendra un homme bien élevé, mais il lui faudra faire ces preuves, c'est tous.

_Si vous le dîtes.

_ Yuya, pourrais-tu me lire la lettre que mon fils m'a envoyé ?

_Bien sûre."

Je pris le papier que le vieillard me tendait, depuis maintenant trois ans, à cause des ravages du temps, la vue d'Eiichiro était grandement altérée. Il ne voyait plus grand chose à part des formes flou et s'aidait surtout d'une cane pour pouvoir se promener, il avait a contre cœur donné son poste de maire mais celui qu'il avait désigné lui demander conseille très régulièrement. Je parcourus le papier des yeux et lu à voix haute. Il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses lignes.

"Très cher père. J'espère que votre état de santé c'est amélioré, de notre côté la fatigue et le stresse commence à ronger l'humeur des troupes. Pour ne rien arranger nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter les Mibu, pire ils deviennent de plus en plus puissants. La seule chose qui réussis à garder les troupes soudée est Onihime no Kyo."

Je restai songeuse pendent plusieurs secondes fixant le nom du démon.

"Ça seule présence nous rassure tous, moi-même je suis soulagé lorsque je tourne mon regard vers lui et me rend compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls contre ses "Dieux". Evidement nous ne nous reposons pas entièrement sur lui, je le trouve toujours aussi rustre évidement mais son charisme compense sur cela, Kyoshiro m'a dit qu'il n'était pas sans cœur, il m'a même avoué que cet homme aux yeux de rubis aimait une femme qu'il recherchait activement. Je dois avouer accompagner régulièrement Sanada Yukimura pour boire, malgré ses aires de gosse, j'ai remarqué que c'était un fin stratège, qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et tous comme le seigneur Hidedata, il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ses hommes. Bref, l'armée Hidedata est en route pour le village, demande à Yuya de préparer l'auberge pour notre arrivé. Nous serons présents d'ici quelques semaines. Je dois avouer que pour la première fois j'aimerais ne pas aller au village. Affectueusement, Shin.

PS : Si Yuya lit cette lettre à ta place, je te renouvelle encore une fois ma demande en mariage. Vas-tu à nouveau me rejeter ? »

Je soupirai un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Shin n'avait jamais cessé ses demandes mais je les avais encore toutes déclinais. Mais nous étions devenus de très bon amis, Yukio l'aimait le prenait comme figure paternel, je l'avais déjà bien remarqué.

« Encore un refus ?

_Tout à fait. Je vais donner ses mots au nouveau maire ou vous allez l'en informer vous-même ?

_Je le ferais moi-même. Mais dit moi qu'elle est cette bonne odeur ? »

Je souris tirant le panier que j'avais posé plus loin.

« Alors nous avons, des pommes, des pêches et de la lavande. Et ils n'ont pas d'odeur mais j'ais pris quelques coquelicots.

_ Des fleurs soleil. Puis-je en avoir une ?

_Evidement tenez.

_Merci. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Ils doivent vous attendre.

_ Reposez-vous bien, Eiichiro. Bonne soirée.

_Bonne soirée, Yuya. »

Je lui embrassai le front et sortis tranquillement. Je regardai le ciel, noir ombrageux et de mauvais augures. La pluie commençait à tomber et je courus le plus rapidement possible à l'auberge. Je songeai à la confidence que Kyoshiro avait faite à Shin. Kyo… L'armée arrivera dans plusieurs jours, je mordais la lèvre, l'armée arrive, donc les Mibu aussi et donc Kyo. J'eu malgré moi un frisson, le visage de Kyo apparaissant devant mes yeux un instant. Je m'arrêtai puis me repris, pourquoi je m'en ferrais ? Il était parti, il m'a abandonné. Alors quoiqu'il arrive je ne le laisserais plus s'imposer dans ma vie à nouveau. Je suis une femme, une mère indépendante et fière, je m'occupe d'une auberge qui a un grand succès. Je soupirai continuant de lutter contre cette déferlante, j'arrivai à l'auberge trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Maman ! »

Je souris récupérant mon fils et l'enlaçant fortement en embrassant sa joue. Il rit aux éclats.

« Tu es toute mouillé maman !

_ Je sais, tu as mangé ?

_Oui, je lui ai donné et il est déjà lavé. M'annonça Nanao venant ébouriffé les cheveux blond de mon fils.

_Merci, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise aujourd'hui ?

_Non je suis resté et j'ai aidé Hanabi ! Annonça fièrement mon fils.

_C'est bien, je suis fière de toi mon lapin.

_M'appelle pas comme ça maman, je suis un grand garçon !

_Oui, oui. Mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit ange. Et comme cette semaine de punition est terminé je t'autorise à rejouer dehors avec les autres enfants.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui.

_Merci maman !

_Eiichiro a-t-il parlé de la guerre. Demanda Nanao.

_ Oui, l'armée se dirige au village mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

_Kyo aux yeux du démon aussi ? Avec tonton Shin ? Demanda Yukio.

_ Oui. Maintenant au lit. »

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue montant ensuite les escaliers rapidement, je souris. Il était tellement rempli d'énergie et de vie. Je mordis a nouveau ma lèvre, Nanao me donna un coup de coude avec un sourire complice.

« Tu le gâte trop.

_Je sais, mais il est tellement gentil. Et c'est un ange.

_C'est vrai.

_Je vais me changer. Je reviens tous de suite. »

Je remontai dans ma chambre, Yukio était sous sa couette je voyais la forme ce découper. Je retirai mon kimono que le mis à sécher avant de me rhabiller rapidement. La soirée commençait et les clients venaient commander. Je les accueillis avec le sourire et m'activa. Lorsque la soirée fut enfin terminée je baillai allégrement m'étirant un peu. Aya était déjà monté, au cours de ses dernières années elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme mais elle refusait de se lier avec les hommes, contrairement a eu qui cherchaient à l'impressionner et attirer son attention. Katy monta dans sa chambre après nous avoir salués. Avec Nanao on commença à nettoyer un peu le salon. Je relevai les yeux en voyant un homme entrer.

« Bonsoir, vous désirez quelques chose ? »

L'homme ne répondis pas, mes yeux furent attiré par un symbole sur sa poitrine et je pâlis fortement, je vis son bras se relever très légèrement et je tira sur le poignet de Nanao pour la tirer.

« MIBU ! »

Le sol et les mur se déchirèrent juste a côté de nous, j'entendis un cri de Hanabi, celle ci ce trouvant encore dans la cuisine. Nanao saisi la manche de notre cuisinière et la tira avec nous dans les escaliers. Nous frappâmes à chaque porte réveillant tous les clients pour les faire fuir. Je me précipita par la suite dans ma propre chambre et me précipita sur Yukio, mais lorsque je soulevai la couverture Yukio n'était pas là. Je me sentis soudainement tiré en arrière et cria de toutes mes forces terrifier. Une voix glaciale susura doucement a mon oreille.

"Calme toi ou nous te tuons."

Evidemment je préféra rester calme voulant rester en vie mais je réfléchissais déjà à un moyen de fuir. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la place du village, je remarqua que tous les villageois ce trouvaient réunis. Ils étaient tous terrifier, je chercha mon fils des yeux mais aucune trace de lui. Je me bottis dans les bras de Nanao pour me rassurer.

"Je ne trouve pas Yukio.

_Il a dû faire une escapade nocturne."

Je mordis ma lèvre a moitié rassuré.

"SILENCE !"

Un homme se posa devant nous. Il tenait Eiichiro nous lâchâmes des cris indignés.

"EIICHIRO !

_MONSIEURS !

_VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?!

_SILENCE !"

J'écarquilla les yeux de terreur. L'homme avait pris son sabre et la tête de Eiishiro glissa au sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de terreur.

"Vous n'êtes que des sous hommes ! Nous sommes des Dieux ! Soyez soumis ou vous subirez le même sort !"

Plusieurs homme se levèrent mais leurs corps tombèrent sans vie. Je détourna le regard et remarqua une forme dans les buissons. Yukio, je le regarda droit dans les yeux le laissant lire sur mes lèvres. "Sauve toi ! Va chercher Onihime No Kyo et dit lui mon nom." Il acquiesça et disparus dans la nuit. Je me sentis soudainement soulevé et me trouva devant un homme ressemblant forte à l'ex roi rouge. Un frisson terrifier me traversa. Yukio je t'en supplie fait vite.


	8. Chapter 7

Courir, encore et encore. Même si ma gorge est déchirait, mes pieds dans un piètre état et ma vue brouillé. Je devais continuer il le fallait. Mon esprit se remémorait en boucle la mort de grand-père Eiichiro. Mais à chaque fois le visage d'une autre personne prenait sa place. Maman, Tante Nanao, Hanabi ou Katty, grande-sœur Aya et d'autre villageois, le vieux Genma, Arie, Dan et encore et encore. Je me pris les pieds dans une racine et trébucha violement mon genoux et mes mains se déchirant au sol. Je secouai mes mains pour atténuer la douleur. Je sentis de l'eau sur ma joue et porta mes doigts à celle-ci. Je relevai les yeux, les nuages étaient gris et rapidement la pluie s'abattis sur moi, je lâchai un juron. Je couru à nouveau mais je ne devais pas m'abriter, surtout pas il fallait que je le trouve. Maman avait confiance en moi et je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle meurt. La pluie était glacée, chaque goutte étant synonyme à une gifle. Je ne devais pas abandonner. Surtout pas, c'est indigne d'un homme, d'un samouraï ! Une journée s'écoula, puis deux, trois, une pénible semaine. Je n'arrivais plus à avancer, j'étais épuisé, recouvert de boue et d'entailles. Chaque parcelle de mon corps n'était que douleur. J'entendis un craquement et me saisit d'une branche. Un homme apparut, il était pouilleux, décharnée et puait plus que moi. Il ricana en me voyant.

« Ne me dit pas que tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir ? Je vais t'étriper le gosse, toi et ton sale regard. »

Je fronçai les sourcils l'homme m'attaqua. Une chaleur bienveillante m'entoura je regardai à mes côtés un instant, le spectre se trouvait à près de moi avec son sourire chaleureux. Je resserrai la branche un frisson parcourant mon corps je fixai l'adversaire. Il baissa son sabre mais j'évitai habillement son coup, retournant une violente riposte contre son genoux, il cria et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Il était faible, n'avait aucune technique et encore moins de talent. Je laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus. A chaque je ripostais avec habilité comme grand-père Muramasa me l'avait appris. Je souriais de plus en plus, j'y prenais plaisir, l'adrénaline prenant possession de chaque partie de moi. J'aimais cette sensation. J'entendis un bruissement de feuille mais n'y pris pas attention donnant un coup dans son cou juste en dessous de son menton, il tomba au sol tenant sa gorge en toussant fortement, il avait l'aire de s'étouffer.

« Toi ! Battons-nous ! »

Je me retournai avec surprise, un homme avec de drôle de chaussures et les cheveux blond attaché en une natte à l'arrière du crâne me regardait. Il avait l'aire … bizarre. Il me fixa me regardant droit dans les yeux puis souriant il se jeta sur moi et m'attaqua, des flammes venant enrouler son sabre. Je le reconnus immédiatement, comme maman me l'avait décrit. Luciole, ce qui signifiait que l'autre n'était pas loin, je souris et évita le coup de sabre venant entourer le coup de l'homme.

« Oncle Luciole ! »

Il fit une tête complétement choqué. J'aurais ris si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Je le relâchai et souris, d'après les villageois j'avais le même sourire que maman. Il balbutia incapable d'aligner deux mots.

« Je suis content de te voir !

_Oncle Luciole ?

_Oui ! Maman m'a décrit tout le monde.

_Oncle Luciole ? »

Je soupirai, il n'avait pas l'aire d'arriver à encaisser la nouvelle, je lui tira un peu les cheveux.

« Papa est là ?

_ Papa ?

_ Oui, papa.

_Je crois, je crois. »

Il me regarda de la tête au pied et voulus ajouter quelques chose mais des brigands arrivèrent. Oncle Luciole riposta mais je me sentis soulever. Un des brigands m'avait pris en otage, il courut jusqu'au village, je ne voyais pas grand-chose à cause de la main de l'homme. Il se stoppa d'un coup, des samouraïs lui barrant la route, je souris je les reconnaissais tous. Une lame se posa sur mon cou mais je ne grimaçai même pas. Je souris même.

« Vous devriez me lâcher sinon mon père va vous tuer. »

Luciole arriva à cet instant. Le brigand ricana.

« Ton père ? Je voudrais bien voir ça ! C'est qui ton père ? »

Il me fit bouger pour pouvoir me garder plus fortement et enfoncer un peu plus la lame de son poignard. Je relevai doucement mon doigts continuant de sourire et je LE montrai du doigt mes yeux de braise le fixant avec amusement.

« C'est lui. »

Il me regarda d'abord avec surprise puis eu un sourire carnassier. Il disparut en un instant et je sentis le corps du brigand ce disloquer je retombai habilement sur le sol. Les autres samouraïs étaient en mode poisson. Je me tournai vers le démon aux yeux rouge.

« Alors comme ça t'es mon gamin ? T'as l'aire aussi chient que la planche à pain.

_ Maman n'est pas une planche à pain et ne prend pas la grosse tête, c'était que du pipo pour être mon père il va falloir que tu le mérite et on m'achète pas.

_Un sale gosse.

_ Je m'appelle Yukio, « Yu » de Yuya et « Kio » pour garder une trace de mon père. »

J'entendis mon nom et me retourna. Oncle Shin, je souris et courus me réfugier dans ses bras. Il me regarda avec surprise et je revins à la réalité. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Tonton Shin, les Mibu ont attaqué le village il y a une semaine j'ai fait au plus vite. Ils gardent les villageois en otage et … et …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Ils ont tué beaucoup de villageois. Dont grand-père Eiichiro. »

Ca mine s'assombrit fortement, je ne bougeais pas ne sachant pas quoi faire puis finalement je l'enlaçai. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sentis ses mains se resserrer sur mon corps, je sentais son chagrin et sa douleur. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer tonton Shin, moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne dois pas le faire parce que maman est toujours en danger. Et puis grand-père Eiichiro sera toujours avec toi. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que grand-père Eiichiro se tenait au côté de grand-père Muramasa. Tonton Shin se releva un peu et me regarda droit dans les yeux, il avait les yeux rougies. Je voulus sourire mais d'un coup la fatigue accumulée retomba et je chutai dans les ténèbres. Je sentis de doux doigts caresser mes cheveux, chaud et rempli d'amour. Maman. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Son sourire était toujours aussi beau.

« Maman… »

Elle me sourit un peu plus me prenant délicatement dans ses bras j'avais l'impression d'être redevenus un bébé. Je me sentais faible et fragile mais, maman l'était encore plus que moi. Elle caressa doucement ma joue.

« Yukio, mon petit Yukio. Je t'aime tellement mon petit trésor. »

Je souris me blottissant un peu plus eu creux de ses bras. Maman… Ca silhouette commença à se dissiper. Je l'appelai à nouveau mais ça voix s'éteignais aussi. Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Je me relevai un peu, mes mains tremblaient mais je n'avais plus mal. Je sentis une main puissante se poser sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffer. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux du démon. Je fronçai et écarta sa main détournant le regard en essuyant ma joue humide. Il me tendis de la viande sécher que je n'hésita pas à prendre mourant de faim, je plantai mes crocs dedans arrachant un morceau avec appétit.

« Tu as quel âge ?

_ Sept ans. »

Il me fixa quelques instant et m'attrapa par le col pour que je me retrouve entre ses bras contre son torse, je relevai les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ?! »

Il sourit relevant mon menton. C'est cheveux glissèrent sur mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer mes joues rosissant légèrement, je détournai le regard de gêne.

« Parle-moi de votre vie là-bas.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je veux savoir.

_Tch ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. »

Il ricana, je me relevai pour voir où nous étions mais il me tira en arrière m'obligeant à retourner contre lui, je lâchai un râle mécontent. Essayant de m'extraire de sa prise mais il ne me laissait absolument pas faire. Je me retrouvai donc contraint à rester dans ses bras. Je soupira finalement défait, je savais que je gagnerais pas contre lui.

« Tous va bien Yukio ? »

Je me tournai et souris.

« Oncle Shin !

_Tu as l'aire coincé. Me fit-il remarquer.

_Il ne veut pas me lâcher ! M'écriais-je.

_ Je ne peux pas t'aider dans ce cas. Kyo est l'homme le plus fort.

_ M'en fiche ! Il n'a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! »

Je réussis, à la surprise des autres samouraïs, à lui porter un coup au visage. Il me lâcha sous la surprise et je sautai dans les bras de tonton Shin. Je tirai la langue au démon. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha dangereusement.

« Je vais t'en coller une, tu vas t'en souvenir !

_T'arrive sept ans trop tard pour prétendre au poste de père ! »

Il me regarda avec surprise et ton Shin accéléra rapidement. Je baissai un peu les yeux, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

« On arrive. »

Je relevai les yeux et les écarquillai. Il y avait des têtes mises sur pieux, les corbeaux rongeant la chaire de ces dernières. Je sentis les doigts de Shin se posèrent sur mes yeux, mon cœur battait la chamade, je me mordis la lèvre. Le seigneur Hidedata fit poser le camp un peu plus tard.

« Pourquoi on ne les attaque pas maintenant !?

_Parce que c'est trop dangereux, il nous faut une stratégie adéquate à la situation. M'annonça Shinrei.

_Mais il faut se dépêcher d'aller sauver maman !

_Tu retournes a ta couche. Ordonna Kyo.

_Non ! Et arrête de m'ordonner des choses t'es pas mon père ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux l'impact sur ma joue brûlant ma joue. Je tombai au sol et regarda le démon, il avait l'air un peu perdu mais finalement la colère prit le dessus dans ses yeux. Je me releva et le foudroya du regard.

« Je te haï ! »

Je repartis vers ma couche et m'y roula en boule. J'attendis que la tension retombe, lorsque les gardes baissèrent d'attention je rampai doucement au sol. Je n'étais peut être pas un génie mais je savais parfaitement comment entrer et sortir du village sans me faire repérer. Je me glissais doucement puis lorsque je sentis qu'on ne pouvait plus me voir je courus tranquillement. Je suivis le ruisseau puis lorsque je trouvai enfin la crevasse je plongeai dedans nageant jusqu'à la cavité. J'y rentrais de justesse. J'avais découvert ce passage l'année dernière, ça avait été totalement accidentelle mais je ne m'en plainerais jamais. Je me glissai tranquillement jusqu'à la poche d'aire prenant une grand goulée d'aire. Je sortis de l'eau puis essaya de trouver l'ouverture. Elle se trouvait dans un coin et menait à la ferme du vieux Genma, c'était pour ça que je m'y faisans souvent prendre. Je longeai les murs regardant où se trouvaient les Mibu. Ils étaient partout. Des cris de femmes sortaient des maisons, j'eu un frisson de terreur en repensant à maman. Je sortis derrière croisant les doigts pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je remontai le chemin de l'auberge. Il fallait que je trouve maman, il fallait que je les sauve tous. Un vent passa à côté de moi et je sursautai violement glissant au sol et tombant lourdement. Je me retournai vivement, un Mibu il s'approcha de moi et attrapa mes cheveux me soulevant, je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Tiens que fais un gosse ici ? Tu devrais être avec les autres.

_Pardon, pardon je voulais me dégourdir les jambes.

_En te cachant dans les fourrées ?

_Vous tuez tous ceux qui sortent des maisons !

_Impertinent gamin, considèrent toi comme chanceux. Tu vas retourner à l'auberge en vie, mais pas en bonne état. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, il me relâcha a terre et avec quelques un de ses camarades me frappèrent encore et encore. Les minutes me parurent très longue je toussais du sang mon corps devenant douloureux à chaque coup mais je ne criais pas, je ne voulais pas leur donner cette fierté. Ils se lassèrent enfin, celui qui m'avais intercepter m'attrapa a nouveau et me traina jusqu'à l'auberge, il ouvrit la porte dans un claquement, quelques gémissements terrifié se firent entendre.

« Yukio ! »

Je relevai les yeux et l'homme me jeta au sol.

« La prochaine fois que l'un de vous sort d'ici enfant, femme ou homme, il mourra. »

Il ferma la porte et je me sentis les bras de maman ce saisirent de moi, elle pleura a chaude larmes caressant mes cheveux et embrassant mon visage. Elle murmurait de douce parole mais je n'entendais plus rien a par ce bourdonnement atroce. Ma tête et mon corps n'étaient que douleur. Je réussis tous de même à articuler quelques mots.

« Il arrive. »

La lueur d'espoir.


	9. Chapter 8

Premièrement avant de continuer je tiens à vous prier de relire le chapitre sept si vous ne l'avez pas fait. J'ai dû le réécrire plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant (Evidemment c'est quand je suis super contente du chapitre que je le supprime stupidement.). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et comme vous le remarquez sans doute l'étau se resserre.

Deuxièmement je suis tellement doué que je viens de me rendre compte de ce à quoi servait les reviews, donc toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondus plus tôt.

* * *

« Respire Yuya, respire »

Je n'entendais plus ce que Haru me disait, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à stopper mes larmes et mes cries. Mon bébé, mon petit Yukio, mon trésors. Haru me serra un peu plus dans ses bras, je n'arrivais même pas à regarder son petit corps allongé un peu plus loin. Haru avait soigné ses blessures de son mieux, je n'avais même pas pu entendre ce qu'il me disait. Je tremblai à nouveau les sanglots prenant fortement ma gorge, pire j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je n'arrivais plus à me relever à parler ou encore à réfléchir. Je criais simplement, purement, tristement. Je me calmer après de très longues minutes, Haru m'apporta une tisane pour me calmer et me rassurer.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû faire une telle scène.

_Ce n'est rien je comprends tout à fait, j'ai déjà vus cette scène plusieurs fois. Mais garde un espoir Yuya, il n'est pas mort avec sa force de caractère il va se réveiller.

_Ils l'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit en bouillis ! »

Je retenus un nouveau sanglot et m'approchai de mon fils. Je caressai doucement sa joue venant par la suite sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres, embrassant doucement sa peau.

« Yuya ! Ils reviennent ! » Cria l'une des villageoise.

Je me levai confiant mon fils à Haru. Les Mibu entrèrent tranquillement dans la pièce. Ils libérèrent les villageoise qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux quelques jours plus tôt, Nanao en faisait partis je me précipitai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, elle blottit son visage contre mon épaule je sentais qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Je caressai doucement son dos. Le Mibu parcourut chaque habitantes, il en désigna quelques-unes et ses dernière furent emmenées par les Mibu, elles criaient, hurlaient mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. Ils étaient bien trop forts. Nous avions étaient séparé durant l'attaque, les hommes furent enchaîné et conduit vers le cimetière tandis que les femmes devaient être ici à l'auberge avec les enfants. Nous tentions de ne pas trop paniquer mais tous les deux jours des Mibu venaient prendre des femmes pour satisfaire leurs besoins bestiaux. J'avais eu de la chance pour l'instant contrairement à Nanao et Haru. Nous avions réussis à cacher Aya mais j'avais peur que nous ne puissions pas le faire plus longtemps. Je conduis les femmes aux bains et les laissa aux soins d'autres femmes. Je retournai dans la cuisine et essaya de camoufler mes yeux rouges, j'entrai dans la cuisine.

« On respire profondément et on cuisine le repas de ce soir. Katty tu iras coucher les enfants après ce dernier. Maintenant au boulot. Nous devons garder notre sang froid. »

Elles hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à cuisiner. Le cœur n'y était plus vraiment mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Je partis dans le potager avec trois femmes. Nous ramassâmes le strict nécessaire et retournâmes dans l'auberge. Je ne pus avaler quoi que ce soit et retourna dans la chambre ou reposait mon fils, je retourna près de lui. Mon petit ange.

Je restai ainsi près de mon fils une journée puis deux. Puis la porte s'ouvris soudainement et je me retrouvai tirer par un Mibu. Je criai énormément.

« Laissez-moi ! Je veux rester avec mon fils ! »

Il ne tint même pas compte de mes cris et continua de me tirer. L'un des Mibu m'empêcha de bouger, son acolyte s'approcha de Yukio. Il sortit son sabre.

« Ton fils est mort à quoi ça sert un cadavre qui respire ? »

Je criai plus fortement, hurlant comme une lionne. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent du mal à mon petit Yukio ! Je donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes de celui qui me tenait il se plia de surprise et je saisis l'un de mes poignard. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et j'en gardais toujours sur moi. La dague traversa la gorge de celui qui avait voulus toucher à mon fils je me retournai et planta une nouvelle dague dans le cœur de celui qui m'avait tenus. Je regardai la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux mais je ne ressentis aucune pitié pas à ceux qui avaient tenté de tuer mon fils. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et le berça doucement.

« Je te protégerais, ne t'inquiète pas. Maman te protégerais. Toujours. »

La porte coulissa, Nanao apparut et écarquilla les yeux, elle étouffa un cri puis s'approcha rapidement.

« Yuya, qu'à tu fais ?

_Ils allaient tuer Yukio.

_ Il faut…nous…..bon sang… Yuya…. Ce sol nous a coûté la peau du cul. »

J'allais pouffer de rire mais la porte coulissa. Un Mibu, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le spectacle. Je lançai une dague dans sa direction profitant de sa surprise, la dague plongea dans son œil. Je me relevai et confiant Yukio à sa marraine. Je poussai le corps de l'homme et entra dans le salon, rapidement j'égorgeai chaque Mibu les trois corps tombant au sol. Les femmes écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur certaines voulurent crier mais d'autre les firent taire en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs bouche.

« Yuya… ? Demanda timidement Haru.

_ Ils ont franchi la ligne. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'en prendre à mon fils. »

J'écartai les tables, des femmes m'aidèrent. Lorsque le salon fut dégager je pris l'une de mes dagues et donna des coups dans le sol. Aya et Hannabi furent les premières à suivre le mouvement prenant des couteaux dans la cuisine et commençant à frapper le sol à leurs tours.

« Les Mibu ont un orgueil démesuré ils baissent leurs gardes devant de faibles femmes de peuple. Ils ne pensent pas que ce soit possible qu'on puisse utiliser des armes. »

Elles me regardaient avec curiosité. Je me retournai vers Arie, l'ancienne assistante d'Eiichiro.

« Eiichiro ne t'a jamais parlé d'un passage où autre qui peut conduire dans les montagne ou en dehors du village ?

_Je ne suis pas sûre.

_Réfléchis ! Souviens-toi ! Ils vont arriver !

_Un passage un peu plus haut par rapport à l'auberge.

_Vous prenez les enfants et vous y aller, il faut sauver les sauver en priorité.

_Yuya et toi ? Demanda Haru.

_Tu prends mon fils, s'il te plaît fait qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je vais vous couvrir et les retarder. »

Le sol était assez disloqué j'arrachai à main nus ce qui restait et pris ce qui se trouvaient sous tout ça.

« Des armes ! Yuya comment se fait-il qu'il y est des armes ici ?!

_ Prudence est mère de sureté, ne jamais baisser sa garde et ah oui, je réservais quelques balles pour le père de Yukio ou pour te les offrir pour tu sais qui. Mais finalement ce sera pour ça. »

Je donnai les armes en gardant une pour moi-même. Mon pistolet, je le regardai avec nostalgie. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais prendre d'armes mais finalement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Je suis prête, Arie. Je compte sur toi pour les mettre en sécurité. Je ne pourrais vous faire gagner que très peu de temps.

_Et pour les hommes ? Demanda une des femmes.

_Je vais faire mon possible. »

Les femmes me serrèrent dans leurs bras, me confiant leurs espoirs. Je me sentis gonflé à bloc. Nanao arriva avec Yukio, je m'approchai de mon garçon et caressa sa joue avec douceur, j'embrassai cette dernière et partis de l'auberge. Même si j'avais dit tous cela je n'étais absolument pas certaine de pouvoir leurs donner plus de minutes ou même de secondes. Je plongeai dans le village même laissant quelques cadavre derrière moi, ceux-ci n'étais pas les plus fort, bien au contraire ce n'était que des pions. Leur Roi ce tenait au centre il me regardait avec curiosité.

« Je vais vous tuer ! »

* * *

Nous avancions le plus rapidement possible. Les enfants n'étaient pas très motivés mais ils avaient compris qu'il fallait ne pas faire de bruit. J'avais pris un poignard de Yuya, Aya avait pris Yukio sur son dos, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. On arriva devant une grotte, je me tournai vers Arie.

« C'est là-dedans ?

_ Oui d'après Eiichiro, ce passage conduit dans une plaine au sud. »

J'hochai vaguement la tête et fis passer les autres femmes en première. Aya me regarda avec inquiétude puis écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

« Haru prend Yukio ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ni le temps pour moi de réagir et elle courus vers l'auberge. Je criai son nom et la poursuivis, hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille. Durant la poursuite je la vie être tirer sur le côté, son nom franchis à nouveau mes lèvres mais cette fois ci j'attrapai le dos de son kimono et la tira vers moi enfonçant ma dague dans le bras de l'agresseur qui lâcha un juron. Il s'approcha l'aire menaçant et sortis son sabre, je poussai Aya derrière moi et la protégea de mon corps. Le sabre s'enfonça dans mon épaule je lâchai un cri et me saisit de la lame. Il voulut donner un autre coup mais je tenais l'arme fermement.

« Aya fuis !

_Maman …

_ FUIS ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE TOI AUSSI ALORS FUIS ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais au lieu de fuir comme je le lui avais demandé elle se jeta sur l'homme attrapant la dague dans le bras pour la planter à plusieurs reprises dans le corps de l'homme.

« Aya ! »

Je sentis un énorme souffle nous éjecter, je criai en sentant la lame traverser mon corps. Mais mon premier réflexe fut de couvrir Aya de mon corps une nouvelle fois, je regardai ce monstre droit dans les yeux, même si j'étais terrifiée je ne pouvais pas le laisser lui faire du mal. Elle est la seule chose qu'il me reste. Ma raison de vivre. Je resserrai ma fille voulant la protéger jusqu'au dernier instant malgré mes larmes. Il leva son sabre près à nous abattre mais au lieu de cela il se disloqua devant mes yeux. Je gardais le visage d'Aya contre ma poitrine tremblant comme une feuille. Un homme apparut, sortant de l'obscurité, il s'accroupit devant moi et sa main vint caresser ma joue avec délicatesse.

« C'est indigne d'un homme de faire pleurer une si belle femme. Ca va aller ? »

Je hochai la tête incapable de dire un moment, Aya bougea légèrement ses doigts se resserrant sur mes vêtements, j'entendis un « maman » étouffé. Je desserrai ma prise laissant Aya respirer.

« Maman ! Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû c'est ma faute pardon maman. Pardon. »

Elle continua ses excuses mais je m'enfichais elle était indemne je l'enlaçai à nouveau. Je sentis des bras nous enlacer en même temps j'eu un réflexe défensif et donna un coup dans les partis de l'intervenant. L'homme qui nous avait sauvés.

« Pardon, je suis désolé je n'ai pas fait attention.

_C'est rien je suis habitué à force.

_Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

_J'étais trouvé ça magnifique l'amour qui vous lie j'ai eu envie de profiter un peu de ce dernier.

_ Je vous aurais enlacé plus tard en remerciement abrutis ! »

Il eut une grimace puis se releva grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Il m'aida à me lever et un homme aux cheveux argenté fit de même avec Aya, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant cette dernière rougir. Elle est bien trop jeune. Je me retournai vers notre sauveur resserrant un peu mon kimono celui-ci s'étant relâché.

« Vous êtes l'armée ?

_Oui.

_ Vous êtes en retard, on a réussis à mettre les femmes et les enfants en sécurité.

_Où sont planche à pain et le sale gosse ? »

Je sursautai et regardai l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Des yeux aussi ardant que ceux de Yukio.

« Yuya est partis là-bas ! J'indiquai la place du village. Mais on a des blessés sérieux et il nous faut un médecin de toute urgence.

_Je vais avec elles et je reviens le plus vite possible. » Annonça une femme aux cheveux rosés.

L'homme aux yeux rouges acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à repartir.

« Attendez ! »

Ils se retournèrent mais je fixais les yeux du démon très intimidé je l'avoue.

« Vous êtes le père de Yukio, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hm.

_ Ils ont lynché votre fils vous avez intérêt a tous leur casser la gueule. »

Il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis eu un sourire carnassier. Je fixai notre sauveur ce dernier ne rigolait plus. J'en étais certaine, les Mibu allaient ce faire écraser.

* * *

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre. Cet homme n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce mais pourtant je me retrouvais au sol, le corps déchiqueté. Il se leva finalement et vint me saisir l'arrière du crâne me soulevant avec facilité comme si je n'étais qu'une poussière.

« Il est rare de trouver des femmes avec un caractère comme le tiens. »

Je lui crachai au visage une puissante gifle me fut donner comme réponse. Je grimaçais un peu, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main puis claque des doigts. Deux soldats Mibu m'attrapèrent pour m'écarter un peu. Le roi marcha de long en large me regardant avec cette lueur effrayante dans les yeux. Je tentais tous de même de m'extraire de la prise des deux gardes mais chaque mouvement devenait une véritable torture. Il se saisi de mon menton.

« Tu es plus combative qu'il y a une semaine, c'est très intéressant. J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu peux encore faire. »

Il s'approcha de moi et enfonça une dague dans mon épaules, je lâchai un cri mais me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer la douleur, une larme roula sur ma joue bien malgré moi mais je n'en tenus pas compte et défiai le Roi du regard.

« Je vous préviens, vous allez payer pour tous ce que vous avez fait !

_Je n'en doute pas mais je ne laisserais pas n'importe qui me tuer et… »

Il m'attrapa par la gorge et me souleva rapprochant mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Je me permettrais de profiter de votre corps très chère, vous êtes bien portante et vous avez l'aire d'avoir un sacré caractère et j'adorais vous briser. Doucement à petit feu jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez même plus l'ombre de vous-même. » Annonça t'il.

Je voulus lui répondre mais ses doigts ce resserrèrent autour de ma gorge, je sentais le manque d'aire et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'allais étouffer. Mes mains s'accrochaient aux siennes je voulais le faire lâcher. Il me lâcha soudainement, je tombai lourdement au sol toussant et tentant de récupérer de l'oxygène. Une flèche venait d'être stoppée par le Roi. Je me retournai pour voir son origine et faillis exploser en larmes. Kyo. C'était Kyo. Il était là avec ses yeux de rubis mais une expression de fureur habitait son visage.

« Ne la touche pas ! Cette planche à pain est à moi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. J'allais l'envoyer paitre mais je me sentis soulevé puis tirer vers l'arrière, une dague vint se loger contre mon cou.

« Viens la chercher Démon ! »

Je roulai des yeux un peu, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver une autre raison de se chercher ? J'avais déjà un aperçu de déjà vu en plus.

« Planche à pain bouge pas j'arrive. »

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau.

« Dégage pauv' con ! J'ai plus besoin de toi ! Tu t'es cassé et maintenant j'ai un autre homme dans ma vie et il passe bien avant toi !

_Je m'en fiche de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix et je suis partis pour une bonne raison planche à pain !

_ T'as raison tu te la mets là où je pense ! Et je m'appelle YUYA !

_ Eh bien YUYA je vais te sauver et on va pouvoir discuter après que je t'ai fait un rappelle de ce qu'est le corps d'un vrai homme.

_ Si tu fais ça je te castre sans aucune hésitation ! »

Il ricana. Je fis taire mon cœur m'insultant moi-même. Le Roi me poussa en arrière et je fus attraper par le Mibu qui une semaine plus tôt m'avais capturé. Je me débattis mais finalement je m'arrêtai j'avais trop mal.

Je me sentis faible et lâcha un râle mécontent. Je n'avais pas envie de compter sur ce démon pervers. Le Mibu me conduisit jusqu'à la maison d'Eiichiro.

« Tu vas rester là, notre Roi va très bientôt arriver.

_Chouette. » Lançais je avec ironies.

Il reste fixe ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je soupirai allant chercher de quoi penser mes plaies je souris en sentant une dernière dague contre ma cuisses.

« A ta place je n'y songerais pas, regarde un peu par là. »

Il m'indiqua une direction et je regardai j'écarquillai les yeux j'allais crier mais il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et me colla a son torse.

« Ne crie pas ça va gâcher la surprise. »

Dans la pièce à côté était réunis avec les hommes toutes les femmes et tous les enfants. Je criai contre la main du Mibu. Je fixai Nanao qui saignait abondement à l'épaule et reconnus un peu plus loin les cheveux rose et le visage épuisé de Akari. Elle me regarda avec une peine sincère. Haru avait gardé Yukio dans ses bras, il ne s'était pas réveillé pourtant son corps ne portait plus aucune blessure. Je cria pour mon fils. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?


	10. Chapter 9

Nous entendions le choc des lames a l'extérieure, des rires déments et quelques fois du sang venait tacher les battants de porte. Le Mibu m'avait rejeté avec les autres villageois. Je m'étais retenus de prendre Yukio dans mes bras si ils apprenaient qu'il était mon fils ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'utiliser pour s'en servir contre Kyo. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rassurer et ne cessais de regarder mon enfant.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il vous est intercepté ?

_ Apparemment ils savaient qu'il y avait un passage et quand les soldats ne sont pas revenus ils ont compris. Cette femme a essayé de nous protéger mais ils l'ont éjecté comme par magie, je n'ai rien vu. M'explique Arie. Ils sont inhumains.

-Pas étonnant qu'ils se considèrent comme des Dieux. Déclara Genma. Mais ce ne sont que des prétentieux.

_ Ne faites rien de risquer Genma. Lui demandai-je.

_ Vous avez déjà franchis la limite Shiina-san. J'ignorais que vous saviez vous servir d'armes à feu et de poignard.

_J'étais chasseuse de prime avant, « celle qui se trouve partout sur la route de Tokai ». »

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, Akari me regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es aussi celle que le démon aux milles victimes a choisis. »

Ils se retournèrent vers elle puis me regardèrent, mais j'affichais un masque glacial. Je me sentis tirer en arrière une nouvelle fois. Je lâchai un cri puis me mordis la langue. Le Mibu, encore. Je ne comprenais pas cette tension soudaine qui le faisait paniquer. Nous nous retrouvâmes soudainement projetés, je sentis le bois craquer sous nos pieds, j'entendis les hurlements terrifier des villageois et j'entendis aussi ces rires. Les rires de ses démons prenant plaisir à se battre. Son rire. Je grimaçai en sentant une planche s'écraser contre mes bras. Je donnais un coup de genoux contre le ventre du Mibu et, laissant mon instinct maternel reprendre le dessus je me jetais sur mon fils pour le protéger de mon corps. Je serais mon petit ange retombant lourdement sur le sol dans une grimace douloureuse. Je relevai un peu les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il se passait. C'était un véritable champ de bataille, le sang et le chaos étaient omniprésents. Mais il se tenait fièrement au milieu de cela, ses yeux rouge brillant d'excitation, de plaisir, de jouissance sanglante. Je sentis un mouvement, faible contre mon corps. Yukio. J'écarquillai les yeux et m'écarta un peu pour le fixer, il n'était toujours pas réveillé mais semblait émerger doucement. Je retenus mes larmes et le recouvris à nouveau en sentant une nouvelle rafale de débris. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'attendis patiemment qu'une accalmie se présente et je soulevai mon garçon et courus le plus rapidement possible. D'après ce que j'avais vu les Mibu étaient en trins de perdre leur avantage. Je me cognai soudainement à l'aire tombant au sol avec surprise. Yukio lâcha un grognement mécontent dans son sommeil. Je posais l'une de mes mains sur ce qui m'avait arrêté. Une paroi, d'aire ? Je voulus reculer mais me cogna aussi, j'étais prise au piège avec mon fils dans une cage ?! Gardant Yukio contre moi je frappai fortement les parois mais elles semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je commençais à haleter. Je regardai Yukio il était dans le même état que moi. L'aire, l'oxygène, nous allions manquer d'aire.

_Garde ton calme…..garde….le… et…..n….ne parle ….plus. »

Je vis le Mibu sortir des gravats, il nous lança un sourire carnassier et fou. Je resserrai mon fils contre ma poitrine, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, il sortait son sabre et lança une attaque meurtrière, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier terrifier. Je vis une grande lumière à travers mes yeux clos puis une voix familière.

« On ne les touche pas ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, Tokito et Bontenmaru. Je souris de soulagement.

« Vas-y, fuis Yuya on te couvre ! »

Je les fixai et hurlai que je ne pouvais pas faire cela mais je compris rapidement qu'aucun son ne les atteignaient, j'en eu un frisson de terreur. Personne ne nous entendez.

« M…a..a…m..ma…n… »

Je regardai Yukio, il avait faiblement murmuré. Le Mibu tomba au sol inerte après de longues et interminables minutes. Ce fut à ce moment que le duo compris que nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper. Le dragon borgne frappa contre ce mur invisible de toutes ses forces mais cela ne servait à rien. Je gardai mon fils contre moi puis finalement m'écroula n'arrivant plus à tenir je caressai le petit visage de mon fils, il avait l'aire endormis paisiblement, je laissai les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, peut m'importe si moi je quitte ce monde tant que lui vit. Je grimaçai à nouveau quelle désagréable sensation que celle de ne plus pour voir respirer. Je perdais tout espoir lorsque le corps de Yukio se mit à briller, comme lorsque j'avais faillis le perdre après ma chute. Je sentis cette chaleur réconfortante, protectrice et pourtant si familière. Je sentis à nouveau l'aire pénétrer mes poumons. Je vis leurs silhouettes. La silhouette des Mibu devant tant à Kyo, ils nous protégeaient. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes, je repris le petit corps inconscient de Yukio dans mes bras. Je les remerciais pour tous, je compris à leurs regards que depuis tous ce temps c'est eux qui veillaient sur nous. Un craquement apparus sur notre cage, je dirigeai mon regard vers le combat de Kyo contre le Roi. Kyo était dans un état lamentable tandis que son adversaire avait l'aire des plus en forme. Je tremblai légèrement puis me gifla intérieurement. Kyo ne perdra pas !

« Yuya ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

Je me retournais vers la voix, Kyoshiro et Yukimura. Ils attaquaient la paroi avec le duo précédent, je voyais Luciole et Yuan arriver à leur tour.

« Oui, on peut respirer maintenant.

_Bien. »

Je sursautais, ils m'avaient entendu ?

« On va vous faire sortir de là. Tiens bon. »

Je leur faisais confiance et reporta mon attention sur Kyo, je croisai son regard de braise. Quelle idiote je suis, rien que le regarder fait battre mon cœur. Je le déteste. Mais je savais que je pouvais très bien me reposer sur lui, je fis donc la même chose qu'il y a des années, je levais doucement ma main et souleva doucement mon pouce pour l'encourager, articulant très clairement pour qu'il puisse lire sur mes lèvres « ne perd pas sale démon ». Il sourit et je le vis se relever avec fierté, ses yeux brillant de volonté. Il ne perdra pas ! Je reportai un instant mon regard sur le Roi, il me fixait et je me sentis soudainement écraser contre les parois et je lâchai un cri. C'était lui qui contrôlait cette cage. Il voulait m'écraser, me broyer sous les yeux du démon, il voulait m'arracher à lui. Je fus tous de même soulagé de voir que Yukio n'était pas affecté par cette torture. Je criais à nouveau lorsque les parois me compressèrent à nouveau. Les guerriers tentaient tous pour faire craquer cette cage mais rien n'y faisaient car tant que le Roi ne serait pas mis hors d'états de nuire, je ne serais pas libéré. Je criais douloureusement je n'en pouvais plus que tout ça s'arrête ! Je regardais Kyo, suivant chaque mouvement de ceux dernier, je voyais le sang glisser dans les aires. Je voyais le Roi se faire petit à petit perdre le combat, même si il ne baissait pas les bras, il perdait. Kyo l'écrasait. Puis le véritable vent divin apparut, majestueux et destructeur, le Roi rouge ne pus l'arrêter. Son corps se désagrégea puis disparut, terrassé par Kyo. Je retombai lourdement prenant de grandes goulées d'aire, toussant fortement. Akari vint prendre Yukio dans ses bras.

« Yukio !

_ C'est bon Yuya, il va bien, il est inconscient mais il respire correctement et n'a pas de blessures sérieuses. Annonça Yukimura.

_ YUYA ! »

Je relevai les yeux et voulus me lever mais échoua lamentablement, je sentis une masse de corps se jeter sur moi et me serrer, Nanao, Aya, Haru, Hannabi et Katty. Je pleurais à chaude larmes les serrant de toutes mes forces. Elles avaient toutes des écorchures mais cela à part elles se portaient bien, sauf l'épaule de Nano. On continua ainsi à se serrer lorsqu'un rire moqueur se fit entendre, je vis Nanao se faire délicatement relever par Yukimura, Aya suivant sa mère, Hannabi et Katty faisant de même, chacune fixant une forme derrière moi. Je me mordis la lèvre respirant un bon coup. Je regardai un peu les ruines du village tout été à reconstruire, tous, sauf l'auberge qui se tenait fièrement. Je posai mes yeux sur le visage de mon fils un instant puis finalement repris du poil de la bête. Je me relevai avec certes plus de mal que de bien et fis face au démon.

« Ne pen… »

Je ne pus même pas terminer que ses bras puissants se glissèrent sur mon corps et que ses lèvres se posèrent sauvagement sur les miennes. J'essayai de résister, réellement, donnant des coups sur son torse. Sa langue joua avec la mienne avec amusement, je fixais ses pupilles rouges et mordis sa langue avant de perdre. Il relâcha mes lèvres.

« T'essai de te rebeller planche à pain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'après huit années je vais t'accueuillir à bras ouvert ? Tu es parti !

_Je suis revenu.

_Huit ans trop tard !

_ T'es toujours la même chieuse, planche à pain.

_Je ne suis pas une planche à pain !

_ Tais toi. »

Il me resserra à nouveau dans ses bras sa tête contre mon épaule il murmura de doux mots à mon oreille. Des mots que moi seule pouvait entendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir fortement. Bon sang je le détestais dire de tel chose, ainsi.

« Maman ? »

Je repoussai fortement le démon le prenant par surprise, je me précipitai vers mon fils.

« Yukio ! »

Il avait les yeux un peu ouvert. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fortement lui embrassant le visage avec amour.

« Maman ! Arrête je suis plus un bébé. »

Il avait les joues rosies. Mais je m'en fichais je continuais de l'enlacer regardant si il n'avait rien de mal, évidement le sale démon pervers vint s'immiscer dans mon examen.

« Tu vois pas que t'es dans état pitoyable par rapport à lui, idiote. »


	11. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre merci pour tous on approche effectivement de la fin, je m'excuse maintenant pour toutes les erreurs de conjugaison, orthographe et grammaire.

* * *

Nous avions regroupé les villageois à l'auberge. Je retenais mes larmes en regardant le nombre de villageois qui avaient disparus dans cette guerre. Les soldats avaient planté des tentes à l'extérieure. Les blessé étaient dans le salon et la plupart enfants, épuisé par toute cette « aventure » avaient été placé dans une chambre où rapidement le sommeil les enveloppa. Les enfants encore éveillé restaient sois avec leur parents ou avec les soldats pour admirer ces derniers. Kyo était entouré par ces enfants, mon cœur se serait fortement. Je sentis la main de Yukio se resserrait sur la mienne. Je lui souris chaleureusement et glissais ma main libre dans ses cheveux. Il grimaçait peu, je fronçais les sourcils et regardais à l'endroit où j'avais touché. Il saignait, j'écarquillais les yeux et regardais d'un peu plus près. Une entaille.

« Yukio qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Rien !

_ Ne mens pas à ta mère Yukio. Précisa Nanao.

_Je mens pas, ça y étais déjà quand je me suis réveillé.

_ Très bien. Va t'assoir je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça. »

Je me levais et partis chercher des bandes et de l'alcool.

« Yuya.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hanabi ?

_Est ce que je dois commencer à cuisiner quelques chose ?

_ Oui. Aya et Katty vont t'aider. Nanao ne peut pas à cause de son épaule. Et comme elle refuse de se faire soigner par la sacrée du ciel, elle risque de rester coincé encore un moment.

_ Je ne pense pas, après tous c'est Nanao. Je vais me mettre au travail, il me faudrait un coup de main pour aller chercher les légumes et des fruits, enfin… ce qu'il reste du potager et des arbres fruité. »

Je lui souris et retournais vers mon fils, il était assis au même endroit et n'avais pas bougé. Il fixait son père. Je lâchais un soupire et glissais mes doigts sur ses yeux.

« Il est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il retirait ma main et hochait la tête.

« Allez laisse-moi soigner ça. »

Il soupira mais obéis. Il se tournait dos à moi et baissait la tête pour me laissais faire. Il ne lâcha pas une seule plainte, je désinfectais la plaie et l'essuyais avec délicatesse.

« Je ne te fais pas trop mal ? »

Il secoua la tête, je souris. Il était aussi borné que son père. Je regardais cette plaie d'un peu plus prêt pour vérifier s'il n'aurait pas besoin de point de suture, c'est avec soulagement que je constatais que non, mais il y avait des chances pour qu'il est une cicatrice. Je glissais mes doigts sous son menton et relevais ce dernier pour poser mes lèvres sur son front. Je lui souris à nouveau et il se recula pour pouvoir se blottir contre moi. Je glissais mes bras autour de son petit corps et je lui mordillais le cou. Il lâcha un petit cri et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de ce reprendre, je le chatouillais, il éclata de rire. Un rire clair et innocent. Je riais à sa suite puis le laissais tranquille. Il se calma tranquillement et essuya sa joue d'un revers de main. Il leva les yeux vers moi, son sourire s'estompa.

« On va pouvoir vivre comme avant ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Beaucoup de chose vont changer. »

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le démon aux yeux de feu. Ce dernier leva à son tour ses yeux et nous fixa avec intensité. Je donnais une petite tape dans le dos de Yukio.

« Allez viens, on va se laver un peu vu toute la crasse qui s'est accumulé.

_D'accord maman. »

On se leva tranquillement. Je partis dans ma chambre pour trouver des habits propre. La chance était avec nous de ce point de vue les Mibu ne nous avaient rien volé. Je regardais avec nostalgie les vêtements de Yukio de lorsqu'il était enfant et bébé. Je secouais ma tête et pris le ce que j'étais venus chercher, je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Yukio était déjà dans l'eau, je le rejoignis rapidement et grimaçais en sentant l'eau sur mes écorchures.

« Ça va maman ?

_ Oui. J'ai connus bien pire. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. »

Je pris le savon et attrapais le bras de mon ange venant lui laver les cheveux. Ils avaient vraiment poussé.

« On pourra les couper ? Je n'aime pas quand ils sont long comme ça.

_Ça te gêne pour jouer ?

_Oui. Et puis comme ça je lui ressemble moins. »

Je baissais les yeux et l'enlaçais.

« Tu n'es pas lui Yukio. Tu es gentil, intentionné, incapable de mentir et tu ne chercher jamais à blesser les gens. Tu n'es pas lui, tu es Shiina Yukio. Tu es mon ange.

_ Mais lui c'est ton démon ?

_Oui, un démon. Qui passe largement après toi. »

Je lui embrassais la joue. Et finis de lui laver les cheveux. Il resta dans l'eau après que je quitte le bain. Je ne l'e empêchais pas sachant qu'il aimait le calme et le silence. Je lui conseillais tous de même de ne pas trop rester. Je m'habillais tranquillement nouant mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Je préparais les futons dans chaque chambre, Arie m'aidait comme elle pouvait. Lorsqu'enfin nous terminâmes on descendit en bas. Nous allâmes aider les filles en cuisines. Elles avaient presque terminé. Avec Aya nous servîmes les plats déjà prés. Chaque personne nous remercier d'un regard hésitant à manger au début, comme si cette nourriture allait disparaître. Je me retrouvais face à Shin après plusieurs minutes. Je baissais les yeux, hésitante.

« Je suis désolé pour Eiichro. Toutes mes condoléances.

_Merci Yuya, j'imagine que de là où il peut enfin se reposer correctement.

_ Il a bien mérité ce repos. Il a tant fait pour nous.

_ Oui. Nous avons regroupé les corps des défunts et nous allons les brûler à la tombée de la nuit.

_ Je vais en informer tout le monde.

_ Yuya.

_Oui ? »

Il semblait hésiter, finalement je pris l'initiative et le pris dans mes bras. Dans ce genre de situation je savais qu'on se sentait comme un enfant désarçonné. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je fis ce que je faisais de mieux, me comporter en mère. Je me sentis violement tiré en arrière et Shin fut expulsé à par un poing. Je lâchais un cri de surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'un certain démon.

« Hey ! Lâche-moi, sale démon pervers ! »

Il ne répondit même pas sortant de l'auberge avec moi sur son épaule. Il marcha plusieurs minutes ignorant mes coups sur son dos et ma voix. Il s'arrêta finalement et me posa au sol, il me plaqua par la suite sur un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? Tu es à moi !

_Non ! »

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur mais ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement. Je ne me laissais pas intimider. Je me tenais devant lui droite et sans trembler. Le regard dure.

« Je ne suis plus à toi, je ne le suis plus depuis que tu as franchis cette porte et que tu m'as laissé seule. Tu n'as plus le droit de décider de comment je dois diriger ma vie. Ca fait huit ans que je suis seule et que je m'en sors très bien. J'ai donné naissance et vus grandir Yukio, je l'ai élevé avec mes amis, ma nouvelle famille et toi tu n'étais pas là ! Alors je t'interdis de me …hmph ! »

Je n'avais pas pu continuer ma réprimande car les lèvres de Kyo s'était à nouveau posé sur les miennes. Il était le même qu'il y a huit ans. La colère monta en flèche et je le giflais fortement.

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… »

Je repartais vers l'auberge mais je me sentis à nouveau tiré en arrière. Je lâchais une plainte mon corps était plutôt douloureux après toutes les chutes et les coups que j'avais reçus.

« Mais tu vas arrêter ! »

Il posa violement sa main sur le bois à côté de mon visage, je m'arrêtais de gesticuler et restais silencieuse. Il avait le regard flamboyant et sérieux.

« Crois le ou non mais lorsque je suis partis c'était pour te protéger.

_Me protégé ? Je ne pus réprimer un rire sarcastique. « L'appel du sang et plus fort, je ne veux plus avoir un boulet comme toi à traîner. Alors ne cherche même pas à me retrouver ou me poursuivre parce que je n'aurais absolument pas de regret à t'étriper. » Ce sont tes mots à quelques détails près vu que ça date.

_Arrête de parler sans savoir !

_ Crois-tu réellement que je veux savoir maintenant ? Non ! Si tu voulais me protéger tu n'avais qu'à me dire la vérité il y a huit ans ! Maintenant c'est bien trop tard, tu n'es plus aussi important dans ma vie je peux vivre sans toi. Après ses derniers évènements je me doute bien que tu avais peur que je vous suive contre les Mibu.

_Et toi ? Tu ne m'as même pas annoncé ta grossesse je l'ai appris d'Okuni !

_ Tu es partis le jour où je voulais te l'annoncer à l'instant où tu m'as lancé ses mots ! »

Il resta immobile me fixant avec intensité.

« Je me doute bien que tu as souffert de cette séparation mais tu imagines ce que moi j'ai ressentis ? Je me suis retrouvé seule, enceinte, j'ai faillis perdre mon fils. J'ai dû vivre en le voyant grandir chaque jour et te ressembler de plus en plus. Et lui, mon fils, il a grandis sans père, il a supporté les moqueries et les coups des autres enfants.

_Yuya…

_Il ne t'avais pas il n'avait rien demandé il…

_Pardon. »

Je me stoppais fixant le démon. Toutes les années à essayer de l'oublier ma fureur contre lui me retombèrent dessus. Mes souvenirs me submergèrent s'écroulant sur mes épaules avec forces. Mes joues s'humidifièrent de larmes et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je m'enfonçais contre le torse de Kyo pleurant sans réussir à stopper cela. Je sentis ses bras se resserrant dans un cocon protecteur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Yuya. »

Je me libéré contre son torse ignorant que deux rubis rouge nous fixaient.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
